The Infinte Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Loops
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Something has happened to the World Computer Tree Yggdrasil, and until the time the repairs can be made, all the universes are now looping in time. Come join in the many adventures of the infinite time loops with cartoons new and old of the official Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Loops!
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in a far away dimensional plane, the great World Tree computer Yggdrasil, suffered a terrible error that threatened all of existence. Now the gods that be wish to help the worlds contained and maintained within Yggdrasil by setting the worlds to repeat time until they can undo the damage that was done!_

_As the worlds came into existence though, a great many became entwined. To bolster the protection and lighten his own work load, Kui Xing, the Chinese god of bureaucracy and paperwork, delighted the loops to his companions. And so, the Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon loops were born! _

* * *

><p>1.0<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max were in the Rustbucket, it was still early in the Loop, and they had just picked up Kevin from his life on the streets.

"So, what do you kids want to this Loop?" Max asked.

Ben, fiddling with his Omnitrix, didn't answer.

"Well," Gwen began, "I was thinking we get Mt. Rushmore up and running early this time, then we do some kind of Justice League type thing, we can recruit Cooper, and see if we can find Manny and Helen."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ben said absently. "Hey, you guys think I could use Alien X to pop over and see Rex? I grabbed the Allspark last time I was an Autobot and I want to see what happens when it meets Nanites."

"What happened when it met an Omnitrix?" Kevin asked.

"Thing turned into a little robot, freaked out, then melted into something like a Galvanic Mechamorph and-"

Ben felt like he got punched in the gut before the world went black.

Professor Utonium was having a rather relaxing Loop. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all Awake, and had promised to make sure no one kidnapped him this Loop so he could work on some projects of his.

Taking some supplies from his Pocket, he prepared to begin the rather difficult task of fusing his Element X with the Super Soldier Serum he'd gotten from Steve Rogers in the Loop he replaced the scientist who invented it.

He'd worked out what he hoped were the correct mixture ratios. "Careful, careful," he told himself as he lowered the eye drop with Element X towards the vial of Super Soldier Serum. "Just. One. Dr-"

The Professor felt something blow up in his face, and the world went black, just before the two substances combined.

"Yaaaa!"

Finn smiled as he stabbed his sword into the dragons skull.

"Alright you, now tell me where you hid the treasure!"

"Never!" The great beast cried as it reared back and roared.

Finn just smiled, he was the only one Awake this Loop, and he was spending it on solo missions, collecting rare loot. He'd gotten some new swords, gems, some magic objects and-

Finn felt himself hitting him, just before the world blacked out.

Jack took a deep breath. The samurai was sitting in a peaceful glade, just after he had been thrown into the future.

He liked to do this every Loop, it helped him relax after his previous one, and, if any pings came in he had an easier time pinpointing them.

As Jack inhaled, he felt... something, as if someone, maybe more than one, cried out, just before-

TOM sat in his seat on The Absolution, watching a few reruns of some episodes of Naruto.

"S.A.R.A.? Anything new come in this Loop?" He asked. He'd been hoping for a few new episodes of that new sho- &#%$^404 &!?

Kui Xing was panicking. So were Yi, Fu Xi, Shou-Hsing, and every other Admin running Loops in the cluster they'd been assigned to.

"I just got a message from the Greeks," Shou-Hsing said. "Apparently, some kind of virus tried to ascend during a fused Loop Hephaestus was running."

Kui Xing sighed. "That's not good at all... what's the damage?"

"Every running Loop shut down," Yi said. "Hercules messaged that Adventure Time shut down, and the rest of our Loops did too."

"Alright, alright," Kui Xing said, shaking his head. "Run them into one of their Party Loop until we make sure nothing terrible happened."

"I think it's too late for that," Yi said. "All the Awake Loopers got routed into a new Variant/Fused-Loop and... I think you need to see this."

Kui Xing walked over to the hero gods terminal and looked at the coding for the Loop a larger number of Loopers had ended up in.

Ben rubbed his head. "Oh god... what happened."

"Not sure," a familiar, accented voice said with a groan.

Ben looked over to see Dexter, significantly taller than the boy genius normally looked, sitting next to him.

"Like the new look Dex," Ben said. "You have any idea what-"

Ben faltered as his Loop memories kicked in.

"Holy... where are we and how does this world makes sense?"

"If you are referring to the fact that even Finn and Ooo are here," Dexter said, looking over his datapad. "Then I can assure you, I have no idea."

Ben looked down at his watch, the Ultimatrix, which his Loop memories said was malfunctioning, and with a flick of his wrist, swapped it for his Omnitrix.

"Ben?" A familiar voice called through the watches com function.

"Zak! You're here too!... Sorry about that." Ben said with a chuckle. "I'm glad the badge I got you works here."

"Yeah... Rex called me a little while ago, Bobo's with him, and Fisk is with me," the Cryptid hunter said.

Before Ben could respond, another voice called in on his watch. "Ben?" Kevin asked.

"I'm here Kevin," Ben answered.

"Good, cause I'm here with Gwen... and Ben? Ship and Julie are here too and uh... they're Awake."

Ben groaned. "Great just... explain everything to her, I'll be there soon."

Meanwhile, Pings from seemingly all over the planet went out, as the various Loopers tried to figure out what was going on.

"So you're telling us that since some universe," the newly Awakened boy genius known as Mandark began.

"Loop," Jake corrected.

"Collapsed,"

"Crashed," Computress corrected.

Mandark growled. "We get thrown into this place, and a bunch of us got knocked Awake?"

"Yeah," Kui Xing said with a sigh. "I have Yi and Hercules taking care of the monsters, and the big bad for the Loop, calls himself,"

"Fuse," Buttercup said crassly. "We know."

"What's up Buttercup?" Finn asked. "You seem upset."

"I don't want to talk about it," the much older, and for some reason goth-looking, Powerpuff Girl sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Buttercup is still dealing with some... things, that happened before she Awoke," Professor Utonium explained, putting a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I remember that she was knocked into the ocean," Zak said, recalling his Loop memories.

"Yeah, I... got amnesia and some... guy, took care of me until my memory came back," Buttercup explained.

"A Looper?" TOM asked.

"Gods I hope not," Buttercup groaned. "I hope never."

The gathered Loopers decided to drop the subject.

"Anyway," Kui Xing continued. "We'll take care of things this Loop, I have Fu Xi talking to Juniper Lee, her Loop started Looping from the Crash. As did some of your friends, as you've discovered."

There had been quite a few new Loopers so far, a lot of friends, and some enemies, had started Looping.

"So... any idea how long this Loop lasts?" Rex asked.

"Not yet," Kui Xing said. "We're still sorting through all the new coding, which is a complete mess of code from... all your Loops."

TOM sighed. "Alright, ya know what? I'm just gonna go hang out in Sector V or something and wait for this Loop to end so I can get some new episodes of..." the robot Anchor stopped. "Huh... I can't remember... weird I don't usually forget my programs." TOM shook his head. "I'll have to run a diagnostic later or something."

Dexter sighed. "What is this place called anyway?"

Kui Xing rubbed the back of his head. "Well... this came in from the Hub after we ran this place into it."

He held out a flyer to the Loopers.

"FusionFall huh?" Finn asked. "Eh, could be worse."

* * *

><p>1.1<p>

(Masterweaver)

* * *

><p>"What sorcery is this?"<p>

Macintosh took a moment to gather his bearings as he Awoke, glancing over to his... well, not his sister this loop, and from the looks of it more a Replacement then a Genderbent. "Hello there. Welcome to Equestria-"

The white stallion started, whirling into what Macintosh recognized as a martial art stance. "This realm is named Equestria? And how have I come to be in this form?" Impressively, he managed to maintain his stance without shifting too much.

"Huh." The farm pony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ah take it this is yer first fused loop then?" He shut his eyes. "Hrm. 'Cordin' to mah loop memories, yer supposed ta be mah younger brother."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Right, Ah should probably explain things..."

* * *

><p>"So... the constant repeating of time I have been through is <em>not<em> some trick of Aku?"

Macintosh chuckled. "Not 'less this Aku fella's responsible fer breaking Yggdrassil in tha first place. Granted, he seems like tha type ta do it, but from what Ah understand he's just not high enough ta actually have the power." He shrugged. "Anyway, since yer replacing mah sister, that means we've got a bit of farm work to do. Oh, and yer gonna want ta see Twilight. Equestria's a sanctuary loop, but... well, we do have our own dark forces ta deal with. It's yer choice if'n ya want ta help or not."

The white stallion narrowed his eyes. "A samurai always protects the innocent."

"Not impugning yer honor," Macintosh drawled. "Just saying if ya want ta relax, it's fine. We take our hospitality and status as a sanctuary seriously here, and yer a guest. If'n you reckon you need to keep a hoof in to not go spare, fine. If'n reckon you need ta spend the whole loop meditating on a field of flowers, then we'll see nothing nasty interrupts ya." He smiled. "By tha way, what's yer name?"

"...They call me... Jack."

* * *

><p>1.2<p>

(Evilhumour)

Anna Awoke to a strange scene. It seemed this time Elsa was being replaced by some bald boy, and she didn't recognize the Looper. Using her Loop memories, she started the Loop the way she usually did.

"Nigel, do you want to build a snowman?"

Her brother blinked, reached for his tinted glasses and stared at her.

"As soon as you explain what is going, where my friends are, where my _treehouse_ is and who _you_ are."

Anna smiled as she liked to give the Welcome Speech. Reaching into her subspace, she pulled the latest book that she got from the ponies.

"Well, you see, there is this tree..."

A few Loops later.

Father stood tall above those snot dripping kids from his nephew's Treehouse.

"It seems that your precious Numbuh One isn't here to save you this time and once I am done with you _all_, you will be perfect little kids like my own!" He shouted, his flames growing larger the captured operatives Numbuh Two to Five. "Bring in Daddy's Delightitfier kids!" He bellowed to the collective group known as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane just as something blue and grey smashed into the side of his mansion, ripping it apart from what appeared to be a giant robot with a car on top.

"I don't think so." Stepping down the metal arm was his brother's son, shaking his head and grinning. "I think it's time for you to chill out old man." The brat said, smirking as he summoned a blast of snow directly at him, knocking him into the wreckage of his home. "Come on guys, let's get out of here. My friend Coop here has promised to show off his ride and I think it will be good to add it to the bases defenses."

(Evilhumour and Xomnaic)

Numbuh Five shook her head in disbelief with Numbuh One smirking at her and the scene below.

"I _told_ you that Coop was one of us Numbuh Five." He watched Numbuh Four shout with anger as Coop had defeated him again on their fighting game, which they settled on doing after they had tied on their belching contest had knocked down several houses.

"Numbuh Five saw it but she doesn't quite believe it." She shook her head back and forth, watching Numbuh Two and Three eye Megas again. Coop had promised to show off his bot once he learned that Numbuh Three had one herself but Numbuh Four had challenged him to prove he was worthy of entering sector V.

"There _are_ adults who are still kids at heart and they are _wonderful_ allies_."_ Numbuh One answered, grin growing as he watched Coop grab another bottle of soda and chugging it down with gusto and unleashing another powerful belch.

Numbuh Five nodded her head, watching Coop look like a mirror image of Numbuh Four, tongue sticking out as they mashed the buttons with ridiculous speed. She then blinked, turning her head to her friend and leader. "Say, where did you get that freezing power?"

* * *

><p>1.3<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Kui Xing sat at his terminal, tapping a finger on the desk as he overlooked the cluster of Loops he was trying to get online.

Working with a cluster was nothing new, he'd been assigned to the cluster of Universes assigned to a branch named Cartoon Network out of simplicity. But right now, he was dealing with a cluster within a cluster.

Three universes were wrapped around each other, well, it would be more accurate to say two universes were wrapped around one larger one at two separate convergence points. One was an actual crossover, being two distinct Loops that met when their universes intersected. The other point was... tricky... the Loops seemed to exist in the same continuum, but wouldn't register as a single Loop.

Kui Xing had talked to a few other Admins about this, and he'd decided to bring all three online at the same time, with the first two having Tandem Runs with the third.

However, that wasn't the only problem, the largest of the three Loops was riddled with time travel, interdimensional travel, beings and entire species that were going to be Loop Aware, and a highly advanced device in the hands of the main Anchor candidate that could be problematic, and several presumed MLE candidates.

And yet, the Loop looked ready to go.

Somehow or another, everything seemed to be stable. The time travel all worked itself out in Baseline one way or another, as did the cross dimensional type, and any stable time Loops were locked down in Ouroboros Patches. None of the Loop Aware beings or species seemed overly malicious, and the few that would have been were locked down with code similar to what was in use on beings like the Anti-Monitor.

The device wasn't even deemed to be too dangerous to be Read-Only, though a few objects were, mainly the various time machines that kept creeping up.

As far as the other Loops went, one had a small amount of cross dimensional travel that sorted itself out, and the other only needed a single object locked as Read-Only and they all seemed ready to go.

"Well... if it's not broken," he said with a shrug as he activated the Loops.

After a moment, lines of text began to appear on the screen.

_Loop designated "Ben 10" ready for activation_

_Anchor: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson_

_Activate: Y/N?_

Kui Xing tapped a single key and hit enter.

_Loop designated "Ben 10"_

_Activate: Y/Y_

_Activating Loop..._

_WARNING! Multiple Loops detected... Activation required._

_Loop designated "Generator Rex" ready for activation_

_Anchor: Rex Salazar_

_Activate: Y/N?_

_Loop designated "Secret Saturday's" ready for activation_

_Anchor: Zak Saturday_

_Activate: Y/N?_

Kui Xing sighed and reentered the command

_Loop designated "Generator Rex"_

_Activate: Y/Y_

_Activating Loop..._

_Loop designated "Secret Saturday's"_

_Activate: Y/Y_

_Activating Loop..._

_... Loops accepted._

_Loop designated "Ben 10"_

_Activate: Y/Y_

_Activating Loop..._

_... Loop accepted_

_... Anchor candidates: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Zak Saturday, Accepted._

_... Tandem Run with Ben 10/Generator Rex activating... accepted_

_... Tandem Run with Ben 10/Secret Saturday's activating... accepted_

_Lock-down code initiated on entities: Diagon, Maltruant, Eon... lock down successful_

_Read-Only code activated for objects designated: Meta-Nanite "Time"_(3.)_,_ _Time-Cycles, Dimension jumping Mr. Smoothies..._

The terminal listed a few more objects before moving on.

_Final diagnostic... Loop(s) activated, Tandem Run(s) activated, Lock down Code(s) in place, Ouroboros Patch(es) in place._

_Loop activation successful._

Kui Xing let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Now then... Yi and Fu-Xi... wonder where they got off to."

* * *

><p>1.4<p>

(cipher100)

Eustace was starting to doubt himself. For the past few hours weird things have been happening on the farm. The power would flicker and die out. Strange noises could be heard every now and then like foot steps being heard when no one was around or clanging of pots pans. At first he would pass it off as the windmill needed fixed or it was just the wind. But now something was happening that was really setting him on edge.

He was hearing voices. He started hearing it when he went out to check on the barn. It was just a whisper, barely loud enough to here.

"Eustace...Eustace." The voice had a strange tone, as if it was beckoning him to come near. Eustace was doing everything he could think of to resist, but he still found himself going to where the sound originated from. Which, is where he was now standing outside the closed barn door with a flashlight in hand. Trying to lower his heart rate and shaky breathing, he reached out with a sweaty hand and slowly opened the door. And shined the light inside.

"Booga Booga Booga." Bellowed the owner of the voice. A strange portly creature with copper brown coloring and almost seemed to be of rock.

Screaming in fear and dropping the flashlight. Eustace ran back to the house as if the very demons of hell were on his heels.

Watching the old man flee from the barn. The strange creature known as a Goron began to chuckle, which then devolved into a full belly laugh. Calming down the Goron reached to the sides of it's head and began to pull, resulting in a white light that encompassed the individual. Once the light died down where the Goron used to be was now a small anthropomorphic dog that resembled a wolf.

"That was satisfying." Link said with sigh. He knew it was not the greatest thing to do, but that man had been getting on his nerves ever since he looped into this world.

Placing the Goron mask back into his sub-space pocket, Link began walking out of the barn to undo what he did to the power, and to switch spots with the decoy he made using the song he learned from the undead King of Ikana.

Outside the barn Link stopped and looked into a bucket with water in it. Looking back was a Dark grey dog with almost white grey streaks in its' fur. On its' forehead were three triangles that came together to form a larger triangle.

"Courage." Link mused. Pondering the name that his loop memories say was given to him.

"I don't know if that is a divine joke, but it is fitting."

* * *

><p>1.5<p>

(bubblesage)

Farkas smiled to himself setting up smoothies and 'fro-yo' for the kids. He had replaced Ernie, and seeing his unawake self was a bitter pill. He noticed that the chatter became muffled when a bald teen wearing sunglasses walked into the youth center. He idly wondered if the effect happened to Ernie and those who were 'Power' aware, or if it were just a loop quirk, before sitting on his stool and cleaning a glass.

The teen walked to the 'bar' sitting down and sighing. "Mr. Ernie, are you Anchored?"

"Those who Awaken may call me Bulk. Though I myself am adrift in this journey called life, Mr. Uno." Farkas said smiling.

Nigel nodded ordering a smoothie. When Bulk delivered he drank some before looking at it, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses. "This is good. Almost..."

Farkas smiled taking a picture out of his wallet showing it to Nigel. "Odd goings on these days Mr. Uno. Monster attacks, several adults and children brawling in the streets. An old friend remembering who he was."

Nigel nodded unconcerned. "It's standard procedure that during the time of a planetary threat, that all Agents are required in the field. Sadly, My uncle sees things differently."

"Ah. Old Benny always was a little near sighted. Praise the Power for the Power Rangers eh Mr. Uno? Or should I say, Red Tyrannosaurus?" Farkas said smirking.

"I will admit, the powers and equipment are a nice alternative to 2x4 technology. Numbuh Two's already seeing how to incorporate the two together. But you've changed the subject. We need every Agent, Numbuh Zero-one." Nigel said adjusting his glasses.

Farkas nodded to himself. "Oh aye, you do Nigel. However..."

At this moment a Putty Patroller ran in, only for Farkas to shoot it in the head with a blade blaster similar to what the Rangers used.

Farkas continued without missing a beat. "You also need a place to recuperate and rest. To have fun, even if this blasted two pronged war tries to force you to grow up before your time. I can tell you Red it will get worse. I promise, if I ever feel that the Rangers aren't enough, I'll take the field. Till then, drinks are on the house."

Nigel nodded taking another drink. "Dad says Hi, Uncle Bulky."

Farkas beamed. "Tell him to come in sometime. We'll talk about the old days."

Farkas smiled to himself, resting after 'happy hour' at the Youth Center. That is until Knightbrace came in spouting how the sugar would rot the kids teeth and looked to be about to attack when Farkas fired a warning shot, missing his head by an inch. "This is Neutral ground, you yellow bellied skunk. I want you to go to your leader, the man called Father, and tell him Big Brother Ernie wants a word. Got it?"

The Knightbrace started to gather his bravado when Farkas aimed the blaster (1)towards his face. "For a so called Adult, you're a poor example. There's an ongoing threat, and you mug children to clean their teeth?"

Knightbrace gulped and turned to leave when Farkas gave him a free sandwich. (2)

The next day, during on off time, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane walked in. Farkas honestly pitied them. The five best operatives(3) changed, fused and 'forced' to fight against the KND and all they stood for, seemingly eternally(4) not counting the Loops.

They walked up to the bar, Farkas wondering if the Power could do what 2x4 technology couldn't in this instance and nodded towards him. "Apologies Uncle Bulkmier, Father had an important meeting and couldn't reschedule. He went to visit dear Grandfather to plan a family reunion. May we have a mint chocolate chip Frozen Yogurt?" (5)

Farkas mentally cursed as he prepared their 'fro-yo'. 'Benny you old fool. After what he did to Eugene how could you?' He sighed handing it to the almost gestalt being. "On the house. So, you five are acting as his representative with all the power that comes with it?"

"That is correct Uncle Bulkmier."

Farkas rolled his eyes affectionately. "I've told you, just call me Uncle Bulky."

The five shrugged licking their fro-yos.

Farkas busied himself cleaning a glass. "I don't agree with what your Father is doing, especially if he's doing what I think he's doing. Especially with the little account of an ongoing Alien Invasion. I'll serve Adult's, Kids, Teens and robots. But I won't tolerate fighting within the youth center, understood?"

The five sat in silence, eating their fro-yo thinking. They knew their Uncle loved children. One incident cropped up in their mind of where Uncle Bulkmier lay waste to a group of Puttys that had cornered them early in the invasion. They nodded solemnly to him. "We will pass this on to the Adult's and Teenagers, Uncle Bulkmier."

1) Set to stun but he doesn't need to know that.

2) Farkas can see that the guy's heart is in the right place, it's just his methods, and timing that Farkas takes issues with.

3) Since himself, and Monty of course.

4) I say this because from what I remember, the four didn't age between going MIA to being the Delightful Children, Though there was an episode where they had a birthday.

5) in that creepy monotone voice of theirs.

* * *

><p>1.6<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Pikachu Awoke in a flash of light as he was released from his Pokéball. "So, this is a Pikachu huh?"

Something... wasn't normal. Pikachu rubbed his eyes and looked up at the boy who would be his trainer for the Loop. He looked about Ash's age and wore a white and black shirt and green cargo pants.

"That's right Ben," Professor Oak said. "He's an Electric-type Pokémon and-"

Ben looked at Pikachu. "And I can't go out and catch my own starter?" He asked.

_This kid is either from another Loop, or an annoying variant_. Pikachu decided.

Professor Oak laughed. "Of course not Ben, it's far too dangerous for a boy your age to go into the wild unprotected."

Ben looked like he was going to say something, but just sighed as if he heard that all too often.

The Pokémon Professor shook his head. "If you don't want him, then you can wait until the next Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur arrives."

Pikachu cringed at that thought, visiting Loopers would do that from time to time, then sneak off that night. And while Pikachu could easily break out of his Pokéball, he had trouble getting out of the little retractable holder the Professor stored it in, unless he fried the labs circuitry, but that usually upset the old man.

Ben shook his head and grabbed Pikachu's Pokéball. "Nah, I'll take him." He looked back at the Electric Mouse. "Come on."

_Probably a visiting Looper. _Pikachu decided.

Following the young boy, Pikachu had to wait until they got out of Pallet Town before he revealed himself to Ben. "Hold up," Ben suddenly said. He looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching, then reached into his pocket and pulled out... a watch. A weird looking highly advanced watch.

Ben snapped the watch onto his wrist and fiddled with the dial for a few seconds.

"Unregistered alien DNA detected." The device suddenly said. A green map was broadcast into the air above the watch, showing no less than a dozen different targets in the surrounding area, and even more farther away.

Ben whistled. "Haven't seen this many in one place since I Looped into Coruscant."

He was a Looper! Pikachu was about to speak up when Ben turned around and pointed the watch at him. The device emitted a yellow light which scanned Pikachu. "Scan complete... Please input Species name."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said indignantly.

"... Registration completed, Species; Pikachu stored on playlist 'new' add title?"

"You should call it Pokémon," Pikachu said.

"Thanks," Ben turned to the Omnitrix, then stopped. "Did you just talk?"

"Yeah," Pikachu said.

"You a Looper?" Ben asked.

"Anchor actually," Pikachu answered. "Now, you mind telling me what's up with the watch?"

Ben smiled and held out his wrist. "It's called the Omnitrix, it allows me to... actually," ben said with a smile. "Let me show you."

The boy fiddled with the dial a little more, labeled his new playlist after Pikachu's suggestion, then smiled as a hologram of a Pikachu appeared over the watch.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Pikachu answered, not sure what to expect.

Ben slammed his hand onto the watch and was enveloped in a flash of green light. When the light faded and Pikachu was able to look back. He was greeted with the sight of another Pikachu grinning at him. It looked a lot like him, except the hair was different, like whenever Ash messed with Lily's transformation spell... oh.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ben asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "There's a Pokémon here that can do that, it's called Ditto."

Ben frowned and slapped the Omnitrix, now on his chest, turning himself back into a human. "Whatever," He looked around. "So... how many types Pokémon are there anyway?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Around seven hundred."

Ben nodded, the number was high, but Star War had more. "And how many different types do you usually encounter Baseline?"

Pikachu had to think on that for a moment. "Most of them, including almost all the Legendary Pokémon."

Ben nodded again. "You have any plans this Loop?"

Pikachu smirked. "I see where you're going with this, and I'm onboard." Ben smiled. "But..."

"What?" Ben asked.

"How about a little challenge?"

Ben leaned in closer. "I'm listening."

Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym, watched as the young boy stepped onto the battle platform across from him.

Brock smirked. "I hope that Pikachu isn't your only Pokémon."

Ben smiled. "He is, but he won't be battling this time."

Brock looked at the kid as if he'd gone mad. "Do you know how a Gym battle works kid?"

Ben nodded. "I'm allowed to use up to six different Pokémon to beat you, and I'm the only one who can make substitutions."

"... You need to use a Pokémon." Brock said flatly.

Ben nodded and held up his watch, an image of what looked like a Gyarados appearing above it. "And I will."

"And... the winner is Ben Tennyson? From Pallet Town..."

The referee looked at the waterlogged form of Brock's Onix. And the Gyarados that had swept through Brock's Rock-types, that had also just turned back into a ten year old boy.

"Unregistered alien DNA detected." The Omnitrix scanned the unconscious Rock Snake.

Noticing the look Brock was giving him, Ben explained. "It uh, it does that whenever I meet a new Pokémon."

"So... that watch let you turn into a Gyarados?" Brock asked, still in shock.

"Yep, and now it'll let me turn into an Onix."

Brock looked Ben straight in the eyes. "Show me."

"_I am the ultimate Pokémon!" _Mewtwo cried, throwing off his cloak and revealing his true form.

"Ben?" Pikachu asked with a smirk. "Do you think the Omnitrix can-"

"Only one way to find out," Pikachu had warned him about this part of the Loop. Ben just hope his plan worked.

"A Pokémon is still a Pokémon," Ben said, stepping forward, fiddling with the Omnitrix and reactivating the scanner.

"Unregistered alien DNA detected." As had become normal this Loop, the yellow light scanned the Genetic Pokémon. "Scan complete."

"_What is the meaning of this?!" _Mewtwo shouted. "_What has you're infernal device done to me?!"_

"To you? Nothing," Ben answered. "To me, on the other hand." In a flash of green, ben was replaced with a near identical copy of Mewtwo. "_I think that's pretty clear."_

Mewtwo looked upon the former human in shock. "_Impossible..."_

"_Nope," _Ben said. "_And you wanna see a real ultimate Pokémon?" _Ben slammed the Omnitrix again, this time, a green wave traveled across his body. Turning him into a more muscular, stronger looking Pokémon.

Mewtwo looked at Ben in surprise, then frowned. "_If it's a battle you want," _He stood up. "_Then it's a battle you'll get!"_

Mew giggled as she fled the island with Mewtwo. "_Be quiet."_

"_Oh come on," _Mew defened. "_He let you leave in peace... rather than pieces."_

"_I don't understand why you let him... scan you," _Mewtwo said, trying to change the subject.

Mew shrugged. "_He asked nicely."_

Ben, Pikachu, Latias, Latios, and Bianca watched as the tidal wave made its way towards Altomare.

When Latios flew off, Ben asked where he was going. "I think," Bianca said through tears. "He's going to become the new Soul Dew, to save Altomare."

Ben blinked once, then said. "Yeah, that's not happening." Then ran forward and threw himself off the roof of the museum.

"Ben!" Latias and Bianca screamed.

A sudden flash of green lite up the area, and when it dissipated, an enormous winged form rose above the buildings. "Ben's a... LUGIA!?" Bianca screeched.

Pikachu shrugged. "Sometimes," Bianca didn't notice that the Pokémon next to her had just talked. Neither did Latias, she was too busy staring after the Lord of the sea... Pikachu swore he saw tiny hearts in her eyes.

A few miles out at sea, Ben hit the wall of water, using Lugia's ability to manipulate currents, he blasted it apart in a matter of seconds.

Back in the city, Pikachu made another mental checkmark. _That's Altomare taken care of, and he scanned Latios and Latias... wonder what happens if he turns into her. I don't think they have a male form._

"Shut up Pikachu," Ben grimaced as she floated through the air on wings made of moonlight.

The Pokémon Anchor snickered. "Hey, you accepted the challenge, and you decided to use Cresselia for this." Ben and Pikachu were in the Sinnoh Region, near the town where the wild Darkrai usually showed up and caused nightmares.

When Pikachu told him how Cresselia naturally counteracted Darkrai's abilities, Ben had scanned the first Lunar Wing they found. Pikachu had just forgotten to mention that all Cresselia were female.

Ben gritted her teeth. "I hate it when this happens, I always feel really weird afterwards."

"Please, from what you've told me your organs rearrange half the time you transform... heck, I don't even think Gengar _has _organs, but you didn't complain after being one of them."

Ben continued to pout. "Are we done here? I've been flying around for almost three hours."

"Oh, you could've stopped after one, I just thought it was funny-Wahh!" Pikachu was unceremoniously dumped from Ben's back, landing in the ocean below.

"Oh very funny," Pikachu said, pulling himself onto dry land. "Just for that, I'm not telling you what the next big problem we usually face is."

Ben smirked. "I think I can handle whatever Pokémon's, I have more than half of them now."

Pikachu smiled.

Ben stared at the being that had just arrived through the portal. "That's... a god," ben deadpanned.

Pikachu shrugged. "Sometimes he actually did make our universe, sometimes he's just credited with it, it changes from Loop to Loop."

Ben gulped. Scanning beings like Arceus had caused problems before. But he had scanned the Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina without much of a problem. "Well... a Pokémon's a Pokémon."

Pikachu and Ben lied on the grass next to a river, they didn't care where they were. "That... that sucked."

"Especially the black hole," Pikachu agreed.

"I guess since Arceus is... Arceus, the universe can't handle more than one of him,"

"Now I'm glad you didn't try out the Creation Trio while they were still on Earth," Pikachu added.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Ben asked.

"Yeah... I just didn't think that reality would start to fold in on itself like that," Pikachu admitted. "It's a miracle Arceus left before the Loop crashed."

"You said he's Loop Aware, that might have something to do with it," Ben suggested.

Pikachu didn't answer.

"So, where to next?" Ben asked.

Pikachu pulled a camera out of his Pocket and snapped pictures of Ben's new form. "Are you done yet?"

"Hold on, it's not every Loop a new Vivillion pattern emerges." Ben's newest alien from, Pokemon number 666, Vivillion, was scanned from a Meadow Pattern Vivillion. But for some reason, Ben's wings resembled the Omnitrix insignia, though the device was set on his chest.

"The other's will get a kick out of this."

A few years later, Pikachu and Ben sat in Professor Oak's lab. It was close to the Loops ending point, and they had a challenge to complete. "... Noibat, Noivern, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion." Ben finished. "Is that it?"

Pikachu looked at the Pokédex. "Looks like it." Except for a few Pokémon that didn't _have _DNA, Ben seemed to have scanned everyone known Pokémon. "I'm surprised you managed to find the last two, we hardly ever can."

Ben smiled and held up the Omnitrix. "Azmuth's upgraded this thing so that it can sense a strand of new DNA a planet away."

Pikachu smiled. "Next time we Loop together, we should test how your actual aliens hold up against Pokémon."

Ben smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

><p>1.7<p>

(Evilhumour)

The samurai known as Jack walked through the twisted future on his lonely journey with a heavy heart.

The gods that be had sent him back in time to the point when he first came to the corrupted future because of multiverse had become damaged.

Blinking, he found himself at where the tower of the three blind archers missing with an old man sitting down with what looked like a lunch spread on a small table was being prepared.

Raising an eyebrow, he made his way cautiously over to the old man who flashed him a sharp smile before sitting down and offering him some rice balls.

The time lost travel raised another eyebrow, and with some hesitation, he took one and bit into it.

It was one of the most delicious rice balls he ever had.

Sitting down with the stranger to enjoy the meal, the two of them eat in complete silence.

After they finished their lunch, the old man looked up and spoke.

"So Samurai, you must be aware of the fact that time is repeating?" He spoke with an old accent, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Jack blinked and slowly nodded his head.

"It is because the World Tree is broken for reasons unknown. Along with my fellow companions, we are doing what is needed to repair Yggdrasil but that requires putting the universes on a safe mod, with time Looping. Of course, you already know this." He raised his cup of tea to his mouth. "I am Shou-Hsing and I am the one now charged in monitoring your universe, this Branch of the Yggdrasil, to make sure that your universe remains stable."

Jack frowned at this information, wondering why this Shou Hsing was here now. "I see..." He rubbed his chin, trying to think through all he knew of the Loopers and their stories of their Admins. "Will you need to leave to do your duties?"

"No, I will stay here as long as I need to make sure you are ok now. Most Admins don't do we do, they prefer to stay outside of their Anchor's sight and let them learn on their own. Kui Xing and my fellow friends decide that a direct approach is preferable." Shou Hsing smiled, lifting the kettle upwards. "More tea?"

* * *

><p>1.8 continuation of 1.0<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

"Alright," Dexter looked over the gathered Loopers. "Anyone have any ideas for taking out Fuse this Loop?"

"Oh, oh!" Finn raised his hand. "I wanted to try dropping Ice King on Planet Fuse to see if he could freeze the thing, the crown has enough power to do it, it's just a matter of getting him motivated."

As was normal for a FusionFall Loop, the various Awake Loopers of their cluster were meeting in Sector V to discuss how to solve the crisis.

Dexter rubbed his chin. "Don't think we've tried that one before... anyone else?"

Ben raised his hand.

"Anyone who isn't going to will the planet out of existence," Dexter amended.

The bearer of the Omnitrix put his hand down, grumbled something about wanting to use Arceus.

"Actually," Johnny began. "I was think we could-"

The man was interrupted when the ground beneath them began to shake.

"That's not good," Dexter said.

A few seconds later, the world cracked open beneath them, and the Loop Crashed.

Lord Fuse stood in his lair, psychically directing his fusion troops across the planet.

"Your reign of terror ends here Fuse!"

The ruler of Planet Fuse turned and looked at the man standing before him, dressed like some kind of insect.

"_How fitting," _Fuse made to smash the man, and smirked as he brought his colossal foot down on his head.

His good mood lasted for a few seconds before he felt his foot being lifted up. "The Tick is going to save this Loop by taking you down Fuse!"

Kui Xing banged his head on his desk. "That... that... idiot!"

The FusionFall Loop had been going well, as well as it could whenever the amalgam world ran at least, until a visiting Looper had decided to 'purify' the world of Fuse's infection. He immediately ran to Fuse's Lair and proceeded to beat the being. Then thrown him, as well as his fusion lair, as hard into the corroded earth as he could.

The lair had fallen into the center of the earth, and broken the planet.

"That Loop was NOT suppose to Crash." Kui Xing sighed and looked over the terminal, several Loops were showing activity that they hadn't before.

"That's two more online, a few new Loopers... and a lot more for one section."

Nigel Uno rubbed his head as he Awoke. "Once I find out who Crashed that Loop," he groaned under his breath.

Looking around, Nigel saw he was in his bedroom at Sector V. "Whelp," he said, pushing out from his desk. "Might as well go see the team."

Exiting his room and walking down the hall to the Treehouses main room, he smiled as he saw Numbah's two through five at the meeting table. "Alright team," he called, walking into the room. "Any missions-"

He stopped when the rest of Sector V turned towards him and stared in disbelief. "Numbuh one?" Numbuh Five asked in disbelief.

"You're back from space!" Numbuh Three cried, running over to the Anchor and hugging him. "Does this mean you found a cure for adulthood?"

Numbuh One blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Did you change the settings on the Treehouse?" Numbah Two asked. "Cause all the settings are off from the last time I ran a full diagnostic."

"Forget that," Numbah Four said. "What's going on here? I'm pretty sure I went to sleep in my house, how did I bloody get here?!"

Numbah One blinked again, then smiled. "It's..." he began, his voice cracking slightly. "It's a long story team but... I'm glad I can finally tell you."

* * *

><p>1.9<p>

Xomniac:

**-o-**

Korra gasped slightly as she and Asami arrived in the Spirit Realm. Normally Loop memories trickled in, but these... these hit her like a sledgehammer.

She'd been expecting baseline to give her one hell of an epic send off against that mega mech but that was... that was... _wow. _Dear Ravva, what a way to end it.

Suddenly, she became _acutely_ aware of the hands she was holding. Her gaze snapped down to stare at her own hands, then up to meet Asami's bewildered gaze.

She could have let go. It would have been _so_ easy. She'd done it plenty of times before when she and Mako had Woken up in the middle of a date, and he'd done the same. Just a quick jerk, a moment of blushing and a mutual agreement to never speak of it again...

But for whatever reason... Korra didn't let go.

And Asami didn't either.

For what could have been a minute or a millenium, they just... stared at each other, neither saying a word.

Finally, it was Korra who acted first.

She looked away nervously, a goofy, anxious grin on her lips. "Want to... I dunno..." She looked back at Asami, the slightest, _slightest_ glimmer of hope in her eyes. "See where this takes us?"

Asami gaped at her in shock for a second, trying to work out a response... until finally she slowly smiled a small, kind smile. "Well..." She squeezed Korra's hands nigh imperceptibly. "We _do_ have eternity to figure it out..."

Her smile widened when she found herself enveloped in a nigh spine-crushing hug, which she was all too eager to return.

**-o-**

1.0 Fusion Fall

1.1 Samurai Jack's welcome speech

1.2 Kids Next Door, time to wake up

1.3 Welcome Ben, Rex and Zak, to what we call the loops

1.4 Good doggie

1.5 A tale of good and evil while having a smoothie

1.6 Gotta scan them all

1.7 Jack gets to meet his Admin

1.8 Damnit Tick!

1.9 Say what you will, but just know one thing! If you want to sink this ship, you're gonna to have to go through all of Yggdrasil!

General Loop Mechanics

One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.

There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.

To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time _this_ time.)

The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.

Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B _and_ B must be before A.)

Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

(zeusdemigod131)

For Discord, his Awakenings weren't usually pleasant. Half the time, he Awoke as a statue, less often, he'd Awaken just before getting hit with the Elements for the first time.

So waking up encased in amber, while unusual, wasn't that startling. "_Well, this won't do."_

Exerting a bit of his power, Discord melted the amber back into tree sap. Looking down at his body, he saw that he was more of a skeleton than usual, and was wearing tattered green and grey robes.

"Ew." Snapping his fingers, Discord returned himself to his normal resplendently chaotic form.

Discord tapped his foot as he waited for his Loop memories to set in, after a moment, he remembered that he was Discord, terror of the Land of Ooo, sewer of Chaos. Apparently, he had tried to make the population of a post apocalyptic world as chaotic as he was.

"Seems like I did a good enough job," The Draconequus mused, looking out over a kingdom made of chocolate and gumdrops. "And some villains complain that Equestria's a sugar bowl."

Chuckling to himself, Discord flew over the city, and into the castle that seemed to have been built around a large tree. "Reminds me of that tacky crystal palace Twilight keeps getting stuck with," Discord peeled off some of the wallpaper and ate it. "Though the walls aren't usually made of taffy."

"What the lump are you doing here?!"

Discord whirled around and found himself looking down at a rather pink human with some kind of weapon in her hand.

"You have three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't blast you into atoms." The pink woman said in practically a growl.

Discord eyed the weapon again. "Are you going to threatening to shoot me with a tennis ball?"

"My Ball Blam Burglerber can blow you to-"

*snap

The weapon was suddenly replaced with a golden sceptre with Twilight's head on it. "It's gold wrapped chocolate." Discord said with a grin.

Throwing the sceptre to the ground, the woman pulled a pair of pink gauntlets from seemingly thin air. "Alright, now talk." The gauntlets glowed blue with an electric charge.

Discord tapped his chin. "By any chance, do you know what the phrase 'I'm Looping, so calm the heck down' means?"

Groaning, the woman dropped her gauntlets back in her Pocket. "Should have figured when you weren't the Lich," She sighed and raised her arms. "I'm Princess Bubblegum, now get the heck outta my kingdom!"

"Oh come now Princess," Discord said. "We haven't even gotten to know each other yet."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head. "Nope, you wanna do something? Talk to Finn or Marceline, I don't want anymore shenanigans in the Candy Kingdom than usual."

Discord frowned, he'd met beings like this before, though they weren't usually Loopers. "Are you sure?" Discord asked. "You seem like the learning type, wouldn't you like to see some chaos magic at work?"

"Pfff, magic," Bubblegum waved him off. "All magic is science, people like you just call it that because you don't mphmffhmph."

Bubblegum grasped at her face and found her mouth had been buttoned shut.

"See, magic." Discord said.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her lips. "You transmuting part of my mouth doesn't prove anything."

Discord snapped his fingers again and the Princesses hairdo was remolded into a bird nest, complete with living birds made of chocolate. "How about now?" Discord asked.

Bubblegum shook her head, causing the chocolate birds to take flight. "Teleportation, and I rule a kingdom of living candy, you'll have try harder than that."

Discord glared at the Princess. "Okay," He said, stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. "Not like I can do much more damage to this world anyway."

A few hours later, and not far from the Candy Kingdom, a boy, a dog, and a vampire queen were making their way through what looked like a mixture of Wonderland, a Random Loot Loop, a three year olds finger painting, and a mad science lab.

"Marceline?" Finn asked. "What exactly happened here?"

The vampire queen shrugged. "I was going to check in on Bonnibel, just ta see if she was Awake, and I saw... this." She gestured to what might have been a tree at one point, but now looked more like a didgeridoo.

"You think PB is playing crazy scientist this time?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so," Finn sidestepped to avoid some kind of banjo/turtle. "This really isn't PB's thing."

"Admit it Princess!"

"Never! Your just randomly reshaping and combining objects molecular and genetic structure! It's a simple application of an entanglement field!"

"I'll tangle your field!"

As if on command, the ground twisted and corkscrewed until it looked like a gnarled tree root.

"You think Bonny pissed off another magic user?" Marceline asked.

"Taste Yak cannon!"

Hearing an explosion, followed by a loud moo, the three of them ran over the twisted ground and over a rather large lump, they spotted Bubblegum, on the back of a rather large swan, holding some kind of laser weapon, aiming it at a structure made of steel, squirrel statues.

"Discord!" Bubblegum shouted. "Stop messing up my Kingdom!"

"We're not in your kingdom!" Discord called back, peeking over the edge of his shelter. "Now, how about I shed a light light on our situation."

With a snap of his fingers, the ground, and everything else nearby, lite up like a light bulb.

Marceline hissed, despite how long she'd been Looping, she was still sensitive to bright light.

"Should we... do something?" Finn asked.

"Well," Marceline said, rubbing her exposed skin with SPF 5000. "This guy seems kinda-"

"Turn off that light!"

"With pleasure!"

The bright light was suddenly replaced with utter darkness, it took a moment it realize the sun, moon, and stars weren't shining.

"Powerful?" Jake supplied.

"I was going to say nuts," Marceline replied.

"Hah! Jokes on you! I invented a nuclear powered flashlight!"

"Big whoop, Twilight once made a fondue maker that ran off the Element of Magic!"

"Grahh!"

A bright red light lit up the darkness, it was followed by an explosion.

"... Missed me!"

There was another explosion.

"Try again!"

And another. "You've exceeded your maximum number of tries."

Large red letters flashed above everyone, spelling out the words. "GAME OVER!"

"You wanna... go see if the Ice King is Awake?" Finn supplied.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>2.2<p>

(KR-Nexus)

Jack The Monarch Pt 1

Jack Spicer EVIL GENIUS was relatively young by looping standards but he was not alien to strange things happening to him (becoming a talking cactus being one of them).

So he was honestly surprised when he Awoke as a hulking armored-iceman (or was the armor a part of him?!). At least the cape was cool.

Capes are cool.

This is when the memories came in.

"_So, my name is Spicer, Monarch of Frost and all things Icy"_ thought Jack as he looked around, he was in a throne room made of ice guarded by knights fully armored with ice weapons, shields, etc. and let's not forget the beautiful maids in blue with spiky ears that reminded Jack of elves.

"_Not Bad at all, I got a castle, an army, a full treasury, maids and others that do _anything _I ask them to do, a _KINGDOM!" thought Jack with glee before his smile turned into an evil smirk (hidden by his mask) _"but best of all are my new __**Ice Powers**__, I can't wait to see Cheese Head's expression when I kick his round butt around with his own element"_

Because there is nothing better that kicking the butts of your enemies with/in what they are best at.

* * *

><p>2.3<p>

(Evilhumour and Wheeness)

Sunset Shimmer whistled as she walked through the hallways of Canterlot High. This seemed like a pretty baseline loop, and she had played it as such. Minus the whole, steal the Element of Magic thing. She hadn't returned to Equestria this loop, mainly to relax. That's when she heard him.

"OY'! NO RUNNIN' IN THE HALLS!" a loud voice bellowed with a thick Scottish accent.

Sunset jumped at turned to see a tall, balding, muscular man with a red mustache and ponytail, bushy eyebrows, and a prosthetic left leg. He was wearing a suit that he looked really uncomfortable in, evidenced by his constant grumbling and loosening of the collar. She raised an eyebrow. Sunset had sent out a Ping when she Woke up, and had gotten no reply. Maybe this guy was new? She decided to introduce herself.

"Um hello." She blinked at hulking man who was eying her before turning his head to yell at unawake Vinyl that was headbanging her way through the hallway.

"OY! I SAID NO RUNNIN' IN THE HALLS LASS AND I'VE TOLD YE TO TAKE OFF THOSE DAMNABLE HEADPHONES!" His shout was loud enough to get through to the DJ, causing her to jump in spot. With surprising speed, he grabbed from her head and stuffed them into his pouch. "YE BE GETTING BACK AFTERWARDS, LITTLE LADY!" He continued to shout, before breaking out into what seemed like a smile. "Now get along Vinyl, before I mark ye absent and give ye detention! Jack's running it this time and you know how he likes to make you lasses and laddies sweat!" He frowned, rubbing his head before looking at the sole remaining student in the hallway.

With a start, Sunset's Loop memories came in. She recognized who this Jack was, and this must mean... "Look, I know this will sound weird sir, but has time for you been repeating and only now you find yourself in a different world?"

With his frown growing, he leaned down and looked at her right in the eyes.

"And what do ye have to say about all this, miss Shimmers?"

"Trust me, it will take a while but I _am_ telling the truth, we can check with Jack if you want."

"I cann't do that lassie, I've got classes right now and you're LATE!" He shouted, causing her hair to fly backwards. He then laughed a horrid laugh, shaking his head. "Afterwards, we'll get this sorted out. Now get a move on!"

* * *

><p>1.5 continuation<p>

(bubblesage)

Farkas smiled cleaning a glass during the quiet time. No monster attacks, no Adult V. Kids fighting, no deluge of ice cream down the street. Just quiet.

And then the Senior Citizombies attacked.

This hit home when the first mob of them hit the Youth Center, specifically an aged Knightbrace and a group of 'generics'. He let the elderly Knightbrace monologue while he calmly set his blaster to stun, while taking out his trusted bokken(1) out of his Pocket. When Knightbrace started falling asleep during his speech, Farkas started stunning the 'generics' before calmly walking out of the Youth Center, 'locking up'.(2)

He tapped his communicator his unawake self kept from the old days, frowning when there was no response. He walked to the residence of Montgomery and Nigel Uno, fighting off several 'generic' Senior Citizombies, Including Mr. Boss.

1) heavily treated and enchanted by this point.

2) Complete with Mystic forcefield.

* * *

><p>2.4<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Year 845

Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlet watched in horror as the skinless head of an enormous titan appeared over Wall Maria. Citizens ran in panic around them, and as the wall shook from what they assumed was a kick they knew that the walls were nothing more than a cage, and humanity was-

"I still don't see what all the fuss is about." The three friends watched as a red fin rose above the titans head, followed by a red and white head, and a portion of the creatures chest.

"What is that thing!?" Mikasa shouted.

"Did it just, talk?" Armin wondered.

"I fought squids bigger than this guy." The titan slowly turned to see the creature standing behind it, when it saw it, its eyes went wide.

The creature smiled and grabbed the titan by its head, lifting the entire thing off the ground, much to the Titans dismay. "Mind if I ask you something?" Positioning its hands on the center of the titans back and the nap of its neck, the creature turned around. "I know you're an abnormal or something, and feel free not to answer this, but can you fly?"

The titan continued to squirm, trying to escape.

"Guess there's only one way to find out then," The creature took a few giant steps away from the wall and stopping a good distance from the city, began to spin, a feat quite impressive for a being of its size, and tossed the titan into the distance, the great beast hissing as it flew.

The creature whistled as it watched the titan fly, then mimicked a crashing sound as it disappeared over the horizon.

Then it did the last thing anyone expected, it turned back around, smiled, and waved at the city, before hitting a strange symbol on its chest and disappearing in a flash of green.

Inside the walls, everyone had stopped panicking and were in a state of shock and disbelief.

"What... what just happened?" Armin asked aloud.

No one had an answer

"Really Ben? You're not gonna tell them anything?" Gwen asked her cousin, now that they were safely within Wall Maria, she was wondering just what his plan was for this Loop.

"Nah," Ben answered, leaning back in his chair. "If that thing shows up again, I'll just go Way Big and drop kick him into orbit."

"But what about the rest of those things?" Kevin asked. "They're still outside the wall."

Ben shrugged and his cousin glared at him. "Ben." She said.

The bearer of the Omnitrix sighed and twiddled his watch. "Fine, this weekend I'll head out and do some population control as Diamondhead, I doubt these things can bite through crystal."

A few days later, Gwen and Kevin watched as Ben encased titan after titan in a crystal cocoon, his assumption that they wouldn't be able to eat him had actually turned out right, slightly to Kevin's disappointment, as he had bet Gwen that something akin to a kid chewing on rock candy was going to happen.

Meanwhile, atop Wall Maria, Dot Pixis watched as some crystal... thing, attacked titan after titan.

"Cadet," He turned to one of the guards. "When he's done down there see if you can recruit him." The eccentric officer grinned. "That's exactly the kind of man I want on my personal detail."

* * *

><p>2.5<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Ben leaned back in his chair and sipped his smoothie.

"Ben?" Rook asked, looking at his partner worriedly. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? You have been going Baseline this entire Loop and you haven't pranked or Azmuth, Vilgax, Zs'Skayr, or anyone else that am I aware of."

The bearer of the Omnitrix and savior of the universe more times then he bothered to count just shrugged. "Nah, just felt like reminiscing a bit."

Rook Blanko thought for a moment. "Is this about our most recent expansion?"

"Pfff, nah," Ben dismissed, taking another sip of his smoothie. "I'm something new'll pop up sooner or later, there are still like, three or four alternate future me's for me to age into."

"Ah," Rook said. "Then what is wrong?"

Ben smiled. "Can't a guy just enjoy a baseline run once in awhile?"

Rook blinked twice. "Yes, I suppose so," his eyes narrowed on Ben. "And yet I still get the feeling that you are planning something."

Ben waved him off. "You worry too much Rook," Ben glanced down at his watch. "Anyway, I've got an appointment in Undertown, catch ya back at base alright?"

Before Rook could ask who he was meeting, Ben got up, transformed into Fasttrack, and ran off.

"Now lets see," Ben said to himself. "If I remember correctly, then this is the place." Ben stopped in front of a shady looking bar in Undertown.

"Just hope he's here," Ben flicked his wrist and switched Omnitrix's, exchanging the normal one he'd been using for this Loop for his personal Omnitrix.

Ben sighed and walked into the bar, fortunately, a conversation in the center of the room was drawing everyone's attention.

Said conversation was going on between a green skinned alien in skull armor, and a green blob.

Ben entered just in time to hear the end of their conversation, but he knew that Khyber was just offering Skurd a position as his partner in crime.

"So," the alien hunter asked. "What do you say?"

The Slimebiote, who had been silent throughout most of the conversation, looked up at Khyber, the glared at him. "Oh please, you must be joking me."

"What?" Khyber asked in confusion.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," Skurd said, turning away from Khyber and the Nemetrix. "And besides, you're asking me to help you track down the bearer of the Omnitrix, which contains much, much more, delicious DNA then your cheap knock off."

"Why you ungrateful little leech," Khyber snapped. "I'm offering you a chance at more DNA in one place than you can get anywhere else, and if you think that Ben Tennyson would offer-"

"I'll take him," Ben spoke up, alerting everyone to his presence. Several of the bar's occupants made their way out the nearest exit, including the windows. "I'm sure he'll come in handy somehow."

"Benjamin!" Skurd exclaimed, stretching over to him and latching onto the Omnitrix. "It is so good to... hello, this is a bit more full than it was last time... my my, what a diverse collection of genetic material. Where did you get it all?"

"Long story Skurd," Ben said. "Which I'll be happy to tell you, after we take care of Khyber."

Khyber drew his sword.

"You realize you've never beaten me right?" Ben asked. "So now would be a good time to ask yourself-" Khyber rushed Ben, who slammed down on the Omnitrix and transformed into an orange and tan stone creature. Khyber's blade lodged itself in the creatures shoulder. "Should I have really done that?" Ben asked in a deep, monotone voice. "My turn."

A few seconds later, Khyber was smacked through the door of the bar, and the building across from the bar, and the back wall, and the back wall of building behind that one.

"Gah! What have you done to Packmar's store?!"

Ignoring the all to common protest of a certain shopkeeper, Ben transformed back into his human form and looked down at Skurd. "So... do you remember us stopping Maltruant and saving the universe?"

"Indeed old boy," Skurd said with a nod. "Though I am a bit curious how I ended up back here, I do not recall living through the entire span of existence again."

"Like I said, it's a long story," Ben said. "I'll tell you over a smoothie, sound good?"

"Mmm, quite."

* * *

><p>2.6<p>

(Xomniac)

**-o-**

"So... let me get this straight..." Blossom kneaded the bridge of her nose as she processed what she had just been told. "The Irken Loopers spend every Loop Awake..."

"Trying to conquer Earth, the solar system, the galaxy, or the whole cosmos in what amounts to a never-ending game of life-sized Risk?" Dib sighed wearily. "I know, it's insane."

"Hey, not _my_ fault if conquest is a programmed part of my psyche." Tak shrugged dismissively, stretching her arms as she leaned back on the Membrane-household's couch. "And don't knock it until you've tried it, it's damn fun."

Blossom gaped at the alien for a moment before looking back at the Anchor. "And you're _alright_ with this?"

Dib snorted. "Alright with it? _Heck_ no. Outnumbered and outgunned due to these guys living _way_ longer than any human on the planet and having the complete support of their empire's armada? Yes." He groaned and as he took his glasses off and polished them agitatedly. "See, their leaders, the Tallest? They _like_ refereeing Zim and Tak's little 'game', seeing just how they conquer everything with different restrictions and objectives and whatever. It's all fun and games and amusement to them. And so long as the Tallest are happy and they're allowed to invade and conquer, then Zim and Tak are happy."

Bubbles tilted her head in confusion. "But... you're the Anchor, right? Couldn't you make them stop?"

This incited a harsh, derisive bout of laughter from Tak.

Dib cast a sour glare at her before sighing. "Sadly, no. The last time I tried, they had one of their ships up in orbit incinerate the ground about a foot in front of me. You see... when I started Looping, I was a bit... um..." Dib waved his hand helplessly for a moment. "Let's just go with 'obsessed' with exposing Zim to the world. So I spent every waking hour of every Loop learning how to gather information, see past illusions, yadda yadda yadda. End result?" He clenched his right eye shut, and suddenly his left one glowed an electric blue before zipping about freely in its socket. "Just about _nothing_ can hide from me. But the whole time, the _Irkens_ were spending every second they could learning how to fight better and build more powerful weapons. Just because I'm the Anchor doesn't mean I'm not _way_ below their weight class. At the end of the day, I'm just one hyper-perceptive kid against the full might of the Irken Armada." He grimaced and shivered. "Already tried it once. Did _not_ end well."

"Awww, there there, Dibby," Tak mock-consoled him. "One sixteenth of the Armada is impressive! And hey, just so you know, the Almighty Tallest have your cell on Vort ready for you if you _ever_ want to try again!"

"Hey, stop picking on him!" Bubbles demanded furiously. Tak's only response was to bark out a laugh and stare at her tauntingly.

"Don't bother, they don't have a moral compass." Dib deadpanned. "Heck, even _empathy_ is a stretch. If it weren't for their brains being hard-wired towards a common goal, I bet that they'd have gone all-out Sakura Syndrome already."

Blossom glared at Tak for a second later before looking at Dib with concern. "What about the other human Loopers?"

Now _Dib_ was the one who laughed. "Who, my dad and sister who wouldn't give a damn if the world burned around them so long as they were allowed to continue experimenting and playing videogames respectively, or my teacher who all but bites my head off if I try to speak to her about literally _anything_ not related to classwork, and even then!?" He shook his head definitively. "Thanks for your concern, Blossom, but in the end? I'm used to it. All I have to do is live my life, record their matches whenever the Tallest aren't awake, and lead the human resistance whenever they try and take over Earth. And hey, it's not like they commit genocide or anything, so it's not all bad. Just really. Really. _Annoying."_ The last part was directed at Tak, alongside a thoroughly annoyed glare.

The Irken simply laughed him off. "As your people say, 'sticks and stones'. Save that it'll take a lot more to break _my_ squeedlyspooch after all the genetic rewiring I've had done!"

Dib rolled his eyes before refocusing on Blossom. "But enough about _my_ hellhole of a Loop. What about you? You guys have a third sister, right? Is she not Awake or...?"

"Oh, Buttercup is Awake alright!" Bubbles piped up eagerly.

"But... the thing is..." Blossom poked her fingers together hesitantly.

Dib's eyes glowed momentarily before he let out a grim chuckle. "Zim picked a fight with her on account of her having powers and not serving him, huh? Makes sense, un-Awake him isn't exactly the brightest person alive."

"Heh, good!" Tak grinned eagerly. "That means a chance for me to one-up him! He's held the lead for _far_ too long. Finally, I have a chance to pull ahead!"

"And what a joy _that_ will-!" Dib's sarcastic retort was cut off by his eyes glowing again and his mouth dropping open. "Uh oh."

Blossom looked at him in concern. "What? What is it?"

Tak snapped her head towards him, a spark of excitement and fear in her eyes. "Is he-?"

"Zim just Woke Up. _Shit!"_ Dib cursed, jumping to his feet and running towards the front door. "We need to get to where Zim and Buttercup are fighting, _now!"_

"Why?" Bubbles asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well for one, we're missing a hell of a show!" Tak declared eagerly as she hopped off the couch and followed Dib.

"And for another, we have to watch and make sure that Zim doesn't accidentally vaporize your sister!" The human finished.

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged panicked looks before following after the Local Loopers.

**-o-**

* * *

><p>2.7<p>

(Evilhumour)

It was a bright and sunny day, as a figure cloaked in black with red tinges walked down the street with a fiery imprint in his wake.

Benedict Uno was _not_ pleased, not in the slightest.

Not only had those brats from across the street had constantly thwarted his and his fellow adults plans with his damn brother's kid was _always_ showing him up in impossible ways, those brats had _somehow_ caused time to repeat on itself so they would never grow up and caused all the adults to forget the past.

Well, he had enough of it, time to get to the source of things. Which meant he had to go _here_.

Standing in front of the door, he raised his hand to the door and brought it down on.

_Ding-dong_

"Nigel my boy, would you mind getting that?" Monty Uno perked his head up from his newspaper, looking at his son with pride. For some reason, Nigel had proven to be a lot better lately, even seemingly to honour him.

"Sure thing dad." Nigel flashed his father and the former Numbuh Zero a smile as he went to the door before frowning, reaching his snow and ice powers. He _knew_ that this was suppose to be a quiet weekend, but things had been weird this Loop. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane had not been delightfulized this time so Sector Z was up and running, Mr Boss was showing to be the main threat and his uncle had not made one peep-

With a scowl on his face, he threw the door open to see his usual enemy and only uncle.

"What do _you_ want, Father?" He sneered, summoning an ice blast in case the adult in front of him tried something.

"I want, _Nigel_, is to know how you stupid little brats managed to make time start to repeat itself and why I am immune to this!" He shouted, fire billowing around his legs.

That caught Numbuh One off guard. "Wait, time is repeating for you?"

"_**YES!**_" He shouted, incinerating the lawn in his anger.

"Look Benedict, I can ex-" Nigel raised his hand to try and defuse the situation. He had plans made if and when one of his enemies started to Loop but he thought his friends would start first.

"How do you know my na-"

"Benny?!" Monty stared at the man in the doorway with shock on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Nigel's usual enemy blinked and trailed off, no doubt remembering his brother had forgotten their youth and was probably wondering his estranged brother was standing in the doorway. Feeling pity for the man as well as the desire to protect his dad, the ten year old spoke up.

"Uncle Benny told me he wanted to meet with you dad and bury the hatchet about the past." The leader of Sector V said standing next to blinking man, sending a smirk up at the fire master. "Right uncle Benny?"

"Yeah Monty..." He trailed off, sending off a glare to the boy before been engulfed by a tight hug by his brother.

"Come in, come in, the missus and I were about to sit down for breakfast, but you have to tell us all about you." Monty shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nigel, you can go play with your friends, you don't need to stay for boring adult stuff."

"Ok dad," Nigel turned to Benedict Uno, opening his arms. "A hug uncle Benny?" He hopped that the adult was smart enough to know _why _he wanted a hug. Grumbling, the man leaned down to give Nigel a tight hug. "Listen, I will explain everything later at your house, I promise. Also, to prove that I am on the level, Grandfather eats tapioca pudding."

With a startled look, Father let Nigel go.

"Bye dad, bye uncle Benny!" He waved his hand as he ran off to his treehouse, to get ready to give the welcome speech to the stunned man on his porch that his father quickly dragged in for a potentially long, _boring_ talk.

* * *

><p>1.5 part three<p>

(bubblesage)

Farkas could only assume that Rita was watching this and either groaning that she hadn't thought of it, or giggling in glee.(1) He idly stunned a Senior Citizombie behind him without looking when he saw the Delightful Children being surrounded. He leapt into action, taking out his morpher before knocking out the 'generics' before turning to the Delightful Children. 'Okay. Bad news, cut off from the command center. Good news, powers still work.'

"You alright?" He asked resting his bokken on his shoulder.

The Delightful Children gasped in awe. They, like the world at large had heard of the Power Rangers. When a new team cropped up, Father had derided them. He said they were nothing compared to the original five of Silver, Brown, White, Grey and Black. (2) He 'raised' them with tales of the five. And now one of their heros was standing in front of them, and it turned out to be Uncle Bulkmeier. "Yes. Thank you."

Farkas nodded leading them into the Uno household, specifically the basement where Monty and Nigel were chatting with each other, Nigel slightly fanboying due to finding out that his father was not only Agent Zero, but The original Silver Ranger. (3)

Monty smiled seeing the Brown Ranger leading in the Delightful Children. "It's good to see you again Bulky. Still carrying around that old wooden stick?"

Farkas clasped his hand grinning behind his helmet. "Look who's talking Bushy brow."

The two embraced before turning serious, Farkas removing his helmet. "Sitrep old friend. What's going on and where do we stand."

Monty sighed sitting next to a boiler, the light shining on his face. "White has been neutralized. As have the new team. No contact with Alpha or Zordon so we must assume that they've been taken off the board. The KND have all but been taken out. Looks like it's just us and Nigel old friend."

The Delightful Children thought a moment, expertly hiding their fan boy/girling over the fact that Two of their heroes were in the room.

Farkas rolled his neck. "There's still Grey."

Monty sighed. "Trying to convince him to come out of retirement and joining our side may be a fools errand old friend."

Farkas chuckled. "We don't have a lot of options Bushy Brow."

1) Yes he knows she'll maybe eventually become Mystic Mother. But it hasn't happened yet.

2) Silver: Monty. Brown: Farkas/Ernie. White: ? Grey: Benedict Black: Eugene.

3) Most of this being because of his Loop Memories.

* * *

><p>2.8<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

Gwen had been running this Loop pretty close to Baseline, there was a Stealth Anchor this Loop, which meant that someone was either replacing someone from later in the Baseline, or else they were relaxing on an Alien planet, wondering what this Loop was all about.

As for why she was running the Loop Baseline... well, she was standing right in front of her, having just killed her cousin and boyfriend.

"Well little Miss Made of Magic," Charmcaster smirked. "What are you gonna do?"

Gwen knew what Charmcaster wanted. She wanted her to go full Anodite so she could drain her magic and summon the Old One, then trade every soul in Ledgerdomain so she could have her father back. It was messed up, but in a kinda sweet way.

"Listen to me Hope!" Gwen cried, panting. "Do you really think your father would want this?"

"You didn't know my father," Charmcaster snapped back. "He-he'll be happy to see me again."

"Maybe for a minute," Gwen admitted. "But he gave his _life _to get you and Hex out of this place and away from Adwaita, do you really think he'll be happy you came back here?"

Charmcaster glared at Gwen. "What do you know." She tried to blast Gwen with a magic bolt, but Gwen easily deflected it.

"More than you think," Gwen said. "I know your father would be disappointed in you if you went through with this."

"RAHH!" Enraged, Charmcaster fired another spell at Gwen.

Gwen easily dodged and countered with a spell of her own, Charmcaster raised a force field, but Gwen's spell tore through it like paper, knocking Charmcaster to the ground.

"Look around Hope," Gwen said. "You killed Ben, Kevin, and who knows how many other innocent souls! And now you want to drain the life of every being in Ledgerdomain? Do you really think your father will be proud of you for that?"

Charmcaster looked up at Gwen. "But I HAVE to save him!"

"You can't save what's already gone Hope," Gwen told her sadly. "If you go through with this, you'll be worse than the man who killed your father."

"Lies!" Charmcaster spat. "I will never be like Adwaita!"

Gwen looked down at Charmcaster sadly and stepped aside. "You already are Hope."

Charmcaster looked at the empty bodies of Kevin and Ben, at the enslaved rock creatures pushing her machine, at the life energy slowly burning a hole to the Old One's dimension.

"I... I did it all for him," Charmcaster said brokenly.

Gwen sighed. "You said I didn't know your father, and your right, but you did, so tell me Hope," Gwen leaned down and put a hand on Charmcaster's shoulder. "Is this something he would have wanted?"

Charmcaster shakily touched the medallion around her neck. "I... I..." she took one last look at the machine. "I'm sorry daddy."

In one motion, she tore off the medallion and smashed it on the ground. The machine ground to a halt, and several purple orbs of mana floated back to their bodies. Including Ben and Kevin's.

"Dude," Kevin said, shaking his head. "Did we just... I mean were we..." Kevin turned to look at Gwen, he was surprised to see her hugging a sobbing Charmcaster.

"Uh, Gwen?" Ben asked. "What happened?"

Gwen awoke next Loop in the Rustbucket, in her ten year old body. She lied back as she recalled the rest of the last Loop.

She had convinced Hope to leave Ledgerdomain, and had invited her to stay at her house, still feeling broken inside, not wanting to stay with her uncle, and with nowhere else to go, she had accepted.

From there, Gwen had slowly eased her into their group, like they'd originally done with Kevin, and when they fought Daigon, they had two sorceresses to hold back the Old One.

Gwen had even gotten Hope to make up with Hex, after the Ex-evil sorcerer showed up at her college. All in all, it had been a great Loop.

Gwen's reminiscences was interrupted by a knock at the door, she looked up and aw Ben standing leaning on the doorframe, smiling.

"What's with the smile Ben?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "You didn't try to prank me before I Awoke did you?"

Ben shook his head. "You weren't Awake my last Loop, it was just me, Grandpa Max, and Kevin at first... or so we thought."

"What? Did Vilgax try something again?"

"No," Ben answered. "It was someone else," there was a knock at the Rustbucket door. "And I told her to meet us here next Loop if she could."

Gwen stared at her cousin in confusion for a moment, then her eyes widened and she pushed past Ben. "Move!"

She flung open the door and stared, wide eyed, at the white haired, pink and purple robed woman standing there. "Gwen?" Hope asked. "Are you... Ben told me to ask if you were Awake?"

Gwen stood there blankly for a second before smiling and hugging her friend. "It worked! It actually worked!" Gwen cheered. "I know Ben probably already said it but... Welcome to the Loops Hope!"

* * *

><p>2.9<p>

(zeusdemigod131)

"We'll just cut through the construction site, it'll be quicker anyway."

Tobias sighed as the boy who was most certainly NOT Jake led Marco, Cassie, and Rachel into the construction site where he knew Elfangor would crash in a few minutes.

Tobias knew this part was necessary, but he still hated having to go through this everytime. Though this time something was different, Jake wasn't Jake this time, his name was-

"Tobias! You coming?" Marco called.

Tobias sighed and follows after them, deciding he'd try and solve the case of Jake's replacement later.

Beginning a mental count down, Tobias watched the skies and, once he spotted Elfangor's spaceship, he stopped. "Look."

The others stopped and followed to Tobias' gaze to the spaceship. "_And any second now Cassie will say-"_

"It's a spaceship," Jake's replacement stated. "Not a very big one though."

"What were you expecting?" Marco asked nervously. "The Enterprise?"

"It's coming this way," Cassie said.

"Should we run?" Marco asked. "Maybe run home and get a camera? Do you know how much money we could get for a video of a real UFO?"

"Bad idea," Jake's replacement said, shaking his head. "The tail on that thing looks like some kind of weapon, if we run, there's a chance they'll fire."

Everyone except Tobias gulped. "So we just... wait here?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so," Tobias said.

It took a few minutes for the ship to land, once it did Tobias intended to coax his father out of the ship, just as he always did.

"It's alright," Tobias stepped forward. "We're not going to hurt you."

_I know_

Cassie, Marco, and Rachel froze.

Not Jake smiled. "Telepathy, cool... now can you come out?"

Elfangor didn't speak for a moment, probably surprised by the boys forwardness, but finally said. _Do not be frightened._ Slowly, the ship opened, and the almost centaurian shape of Elfangor appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," not Jake greeted nonchalantly, as if he did this every day.

_Hello_

"Hi," everyone else said back.

One que, Elfangor staggered and fell to the ground, not Jake immediately rushed forward to his side.

"You're hurt," he said upon seeing the burn on the Andalites right side.

_I'm dying_ Elfangor said.

"Can we help you? We can call an ambulance or something," Marco volunteered.

"Cassie, help me bandage his wound," not Jake said. "Maybe we can-"

_No. I will die. This wound is fatal._

"No way," Tobias said. "We are not letting you die." Just like every other time Tobias went through this scene, he meant it.

"Yeah, you're the first alien to come to Earth!" Marco added

Elfangor paused. _I am not the first._

The Andalite went on to explain the Yeerks to them, their conquests, their goals, Tobias did his best to act shocked or disgusted as he knew he should have, but Jake's replacement just watched the images Elfangor showed them, his gaze hardening whenever a Yeerk was shown.

Finally, Elfangor got to the part where he told one of them to go inside and retrieve the Morphing Cube, Jake's replacement went inside to get it, while Tobias tried to convince Elfangor that he didn't have to die here.

Once not Jake returned with the Cube, Elfangor explained to them what it would do, how it could give them the ability to transform into any animal they could touch and acquire.

As always, Tobias and Cassie were the first to accept the Andalites offer, with Jake's replacement saying he was in just before the Yeerks showed up.

"We have to do this," Tobias said. "Not like we have much of a choice anymore."

_Then each of you, press your hand against one side of the square._ Tobias smiled as Elfangor performed the ceremony and he felt his Morphing powers return to him. _Now quickly, you must leave,"_ Tobias felt fear wash over the Andalites mind. _Visser Three comes._

"Who's Visser Three?" Marco asked

_Go now! Run! Visser Three is here. He is the most deadly of your enemies. Of all Yeerks he alone has the power to morph. The same power you know have. Run!_

"No, we'll stay with you," Rachel said firmly. "Maybe we can help."

Elfangor seemed to smile at them with his eyes. _No. You must save yourselves. Save yourselves and save your planet! The Yeerks are here._

The bug fighters and the blade ship began to descend. "But how are we suppose to fight these... these Controllers?"

_You must find a way. Now run!_

"No!" Tobias said. "We won't be able to do this on our own! We need your help! Can't you use this morphing thing to escape?"

_There is no time!_ Elfangor said frantically. He placed his hand to Tobias' head and Tobias stumbled away as if he'd been shocked.

"_I hate it when he does that!" _Tobias was dragged away by Marco and Rachel and soon the three of them and Cassie were crouched behind a nearby wall... and one member short.

_What are you doing?!_ Elfangor shouted. _If he sees you, he will kill you! Or worse, make a Controller out of you!_

Jake's replacement just smile and walked away from the Andalite. "Wait here," he said calmly.

Cassie wanted to scream at him to hide, or run, or do something, but he just stood there, watching calmly as the Bug Fighters and the Blade ship landed in front of him, as the Taxxon, Human, and Hork-Bajir Controllers filed out of the ships, as Visser Three descended the ramp.

_Well, well, well, what have we here?_ The Visser said coldly.

"Can it Visser," not Jake said.

The Visser looked taken back, how dare a mere human speak to him in such a manner? _Insulant fool!_ He snapped. _You know not to whom you speak._

"You're a parasitic brain slug inside an Andalites head," he said. "And I'm the guy who's going to make you an offer."

The Visser glared at the boy, then smiled coldly with his eyes. _Well color me intrigued,_ he said with his steely laugh. _What could you possibly have that I would want?_

Not Jake laughed. "It's not that kind of offer, you see," he reached into his back pocket, and pulled it back out with a white and green white wrist watch. "You're going to call off your invasion, and vacate any unwilling hosts, and I'm not going to have to bring the smack down on your invasion force."

Visser Three glared at the boy. _Step out of the way,_ he sneered. _I will kill the Andalite, and then I will kill you._

"You can try," he held his right hand over his watch.

_Who are you?_ Visser snapped.

The boy smiled. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

The Visser glared at Ben for a moment, then said. _Well Ben Ben Tennyson... prepare to die. Fire!_

Dracon Beams fired, Cassie screamed. "BEN!" Elfangor tried to rush forward to push the boy out of the way. And there was a flash of green light.

Everyones eyes widened as the light faded and a purple statue like being stood where Ben had. "Big mistake," the Dracon Beams hit and the... whatever it was, absorbed them.

_Impossible!_ Visser shouted.

"Not for Chromastone!" The beams fired back at the ships, destroying both Bug Fighters and knocking the Blade Ship on its side. The Controllers scattered.

_Rahhh!_ Visser rushed forward and sliced his tail blade across Chromastone's chest, Visser Three wailed in pain as the blade itself snapped against the Crystalsapien's skin.

"Well now, that wasn't very smart was it?" Chromastone grabbed Visser and held him above his head. "Now as I was saying. You're going to call off this invasion, and leave your hosts... NOW!"

Visser chuckled. _Or what? You'll kill this body?_

Chromastone thought about that for a moment, then dropped Visser. "No." There was another flash, and an orange crab-like creature with a huge head was standing in front of the Andalite. "I have a much more, should we say, appropriate, idea in mind."

Brainstorm's head case opened and a thin arc of electricity shot from his mind to the Vissers. Neither of them moved for a moment, then the Visser gasped and fell over.

Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Rachel, who had all been watching in awe, finally gathered the courage to speak up. "B... Ben?" Cassie asked. "Is that... you?"

The Cerebrocrustacean turned to the humans. "Oh um... yes, though not in the way you think."

"Dude... you're a giant crab!" Marco shouted. "How is that even possible?!"

_I too would like to know,_ Elfangor said. _As I have never seen either of the species you became... nor do I know how you did it._

Ben sighed. "Very well," there was a beeping sound and in another flash, Ben returned to normal. "I guess I have to explain now huh?"

There was a general air of agreement to that question, but Tobias was still confused at what was going on. Ben noticed and smiled. "It's called the Omnitrix," he said, holding up his wrist. "And it lets me turn into any alien species that it has in its databanks... like this, Omnitrix, wide range DNA scan."

_Scanning surrounding area. _The watch chirped. _Four new DNA samples acquired. _The watch shuffled through an image on an Andalite, then a Hork-Bajir, then a Taxxon, then a Yeerk.

"So... it's like morphing?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly, see-"

"Did you kill him?" Cassie asked.

"Actually I just-"

_Where did you receive this Omnitrix?_ Elfangor added.

Bene sighed then spoke. "No, it's more reliable, and more useful. he's unconscious and the slug should have crawled out of his ear. I found it on vacation with my grandpa and cousin."

All eyes turned to Rachel. "Don't look at me, I didn't know about this."

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'd love to stay and explain, but I have to stop an Alien invasion," he slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix.

Once again, another being took his place, this time some kind of red and yellow... thing, with flying squirrel type flaps under its arms.

"I'm gonna track down the guys who ran off," Jetray said. "Oh, and if any of you are currently in a time loop, or something like that, come and find me later."

Tobias was going to say something, but the Aerophibian flew off before he could.

"I... what?" Marco began. "Just... what the heck?!"

_Is this... normal, for your friend?_ Elfangor asked.

"No," Tobias said flatly. "No for my friend."

* * *

><p>2.10<p>

(Jcogginsa)

Mako groaned in frustration.

"Hey, lighten up bro. Could be worse." his brother, Bolin, soothed.

"I should hit you for that pun. And why am i not the candelabra? I'm a firebender!" he asked. Being a clock was annoying.

"You're too stuffy. I'm a romantic." Bolin answered.

Mako sighed again. "Why haven't they undone the curse yet?" he asked, looking out at Asami and a very different Korra dancing to an admittedly nice song.

"I don't think they've checked there loop memories yet. They've been staring into each other's eyes since they woke up."

* * *

><p>2.11<p>

(Evilhumour)

Twilight sighed.

Another loop, another time Tirek destroyed her house.

At least she would get her crystal house as soon as the bo-

"_MWAHHAHA, NOW THAT I HAVE CONTROL OF THIS MYSTICAL BOX OF CONTAINMENT, I THE BOX PONY, WILL NOW CONTROL YOU ALL!_" A pale earth pony shouted, somehow flying above the crowd of stunned ponies.

"The Tree?" Twilight asked with disbelief. Never had she lost _two_ houses this quick!

"Oh sorry Twilight!" A black blur shouted, somehow defying gravity too as went to tackle the thief. "I'll take of this joker in a moment, I swear!"

"Oh no." The pale pony with a cardboard box cutie mark whimpered, holding the box that contained her crystal treehouse close to his chest. "_I AM THE BOX PONY, BEWARE!_" He shouted before vanishing mid air with the young sounding blur.

Twilight blinked in disbelief, as her mind was just replaying the fact she had been render homeless twice in the last five seconds.

"What the Barking Tree Sap just happened here?!"

(insert break)

1.5 part four

(bubblesage)

(1)Benedict 'Benny' Uno sighed sitting against the statue of a boy with spiked hair and a skull necklace. "I failed, Eugene. Like everything else i'm just a failure. Recommissioning Pappy so he could reverse what he did to you? Take out the KND so that Adults and not infants could defend the Earth letting all kids enjoy their youth? Taking over the world so that they can live in peace? Fools errands. It should have been me who pappy turned to stone."

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed standing up, draping a bathrobe around himself before leaving the room, locking it behind him. As he did, a light shone on an item near the statue of the boy.

He opened the front door sighing. In front of him were the star struck DCFDTL, his brother the goody good, his nephew leader of sector V and the new Power Rangers and his old friend Ernie, partially morphed still carrying that silly wooden sword of his.(2) He moved aside letting them into the sitting room, The shadow flame falling from his body. "I'll thank you for returning my children safely, Ernie. Now, what do I owe this family visit?"

Farkas kept his face blank, wanting nothing more than to punch Benedict for doing something so monstrously stupid and putting children at risk.(3)

It was Monty who spoke up. "Children are becoming aged wrecks of their former selves, Adults are turning old and frail leaving our planet defenceless for that old Witch to move in at any moment. They got Elsa, Benedict."

Benedict looked him in the eye. "While I'm sorry for your loss, I don't see how that affects myself or my children."(4) He moved to turn around when Farkas grabbed him, lifting him by his robe.

"You slug. You caused this. And for what? So you're dear old papy could help you turn the world into your toybox?"

Benedict snarled, flaring up. "How dare you. I was trying to..."

Farkas brought him to eye level. Benedict felt like he was looking into eternity and that eternity would squash him like an insect. "If you say you were doing it to help Eugene Skullovich, so help me Power I will tear you apart." (5) He dropped him on the floor, going to the door to act as lookout.

Nigel Cleared his throat. "As interesting as this is, we came because we need your help. If I can get to the Moonbase I should be able to reverse Grandfather's ageing spell."

Monty handed Benedict a morpher. "I've been saving this for just such an occasion brother. You can undo so many things by doing this."

He took the morpher, just looking at it before sighing. "I'm retired Monty. After this, maybe permanently." He placed the morpher into his pocket, his arm flaring up. "I can however give my nephew a chance" He waved his hand like a conductor before pointing at the DCFDTL engulfing them in his shadow flames. When the flames died down, there stood five of the KND's best operatives. "Go my children. Please help your cousin and if you can find it in your hearts forgive a stubborn stupid man."

One of the five hugged him before all five saluted leading Nigel to the roof where their ship was stationed.

"Not a moment too soon. Monty, we've got trouble. Looks like Pappy Uno resurrected some of his old followers. He's leading the Senior Citizombies and a few of the old guard this way." Farkas called out.

"How many?" Monty asked taking out his own morpher.

"Off hand? All of them. And it looks like Elsa's in the lead and Morphed." Farkas said sighing and putting on his helmet.

Benedict's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. The two of you against all of them? You'll be killed and for what?"

Monty smiled sadly, straightening his shoulders. "Because it needs to be done Benedict." He and Farkas walked outside meeting the enemy forces.

1) He's not Awake... yet.

2) Silly being subjective, he'd seen him slay Grandfather's 'Dragon' with the thing.

3) To be fair, at least in this loop, it was more mind control than things that could seriously harm them.

4) I figure, in this loop, they were highly exceptional orphan operatives Benedict took in before mind wammying them, protecting them from the rigorous operative life. (If they loop because of this I'd both be surprised and extremely happy.)

5) The Eugene hanging around with unawake Bulk is actually the nephew of the one currently encased in stone and thus if he shows up will just be known as Skull.

2.1 Discord doesn't like being questioned on his magic too much

2.2 Jack is completely right here

2.3 Welcome to the Loops Scotsman

2.4 That's one Titan they won't need to worry about

2.5 Welcome to the Loops Skurd

2.6 It was a good fight, all things considered

2.7 Our first looper from the Kids Next Door people as this happened before the FusionFall loop

2.8. Welc- wait, that was already said! Now what am I going to say?

2.9 Ben is getting good at this thing, I think

2.10 Beauty and the Beast Snip: Tale as old as December 19th.

2.11 I was surprised that this had not happened sooner, all things considered.


	3. Chapter 3

2.3 continuation (Evilhumour and Wheeness)

Twilight looked at Sunset with disbelief, who had a smug look on her face. In _all _of their attempts to deal with the Dazzlings, they have never tried this or dealt with the sirens this easily.

"What. The. Sap?" She asked, turning her head to the stage where the sirens were whimpering on the stage, holding their ears in pain. Their amulets had shattered early on and the music had already broken the spell of the girls, but still the man on the staged still played.

"_That's _good playin', little lass!" The man on the staged shout at her, taking his mouth away from the mouth piece, eliciting a sigh of relief from everyone in the room. "O righty now! You three!" He stomped his way to the defeated sirens, his peg leg echoing loudly on the stage. "DETENTION!" He bellowed, causing their hair to fly backwards. "The rest of ye get to ye classes before I give ye all detention and you're going to dealing with me and that not pansy Jack's 'exercises' detentions!" He scoffed, causing the entire student body to flee as Jack's detention involved at least fifty or so laps to start with and since their music teacher was known to have a rivalry attitude with the gym teacher, it would often led the two to try and one up each other in punishments.

"NOT YE MISS SPAHKRULS!" He shout, caused the Anchor to meep loudly as the man roared out, the Rainbooms hesitating in the spot, her unAwake friends torn between fleeing for safety and staying with her. "Are any of ye lasses Awake like Miss Spahkruls and Miss Shimmy?!"

"N- no, but- " Rainbow tried to speak to the Scottish teacher who was holding his bagpipes under his arm now.

"THEN GET TO CLASS MISS DISHY, OR I'LL GIVE YA ALL DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" His shout caused them to whimper and lean against each other for support.

"It's ok girls, I'll be fine." Twilight did her best to reassure her friends, looking at the man with a bit of a gulp. "I think..."

With a solemn nod, the girls left, leaving Twilight alone with Sunset and the Scotsman.

"So, you're Looping now?" She asked in disbelief, looking up the frowning man.

"Ai." His frown started to break as he smiled. Despite his ugly features, his smile was really nice and soft. "It's good to know that I'll be able to help me buddy Jack a bit more with Aku."

"But," Twilight frowned, looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Sunset tell you that-"

"The great beastie is Looping? Ai she did, and so did Jackie boy." He frowned again. "But that's not the point. What is that you Spahkruls is that you are a _very_ bad girl!"

"Wha?"

"Do you _know_ how many classes you skipped and how much _homework_ you missed?!" He started to shout again, but was cut off when Twilight fainted. He looked at the former pony and asked. "Too much?"

* * *

><p>1.5 continuation (bubblesage)<p>

Farkas sighed looking at the Legion in front of them. "So, How you want to divide this Bushy Brow?" He was not optimistic about their chances.

Monty tilted his head. "If I can reverse Pappy's spell on Elsa we'll have a third."

"So you get one, I get several thousand?" Farkas asked, not for the first time wishing he could meet the three swordsman he had heard about in the loops.

Monty chuckled grasping his Morpher. "Too much for the Brown Tank, Samurai of Angel Grove?"

Farkas smirked twirling his bokken. "Well, it might be rough if one more shows up Bushy Brow."

* * *

><p>Benedict looked at the door shaking his head. "Those fools. Those idiots. Don't they remember how strong Pappy is? How ruthless? Why do they insist on fighting invincible odds?"<p>

He remembered the Last battle against Pappy like it was yesterday. They had stormed his palace, the five of them. They had picked out opponents. He and Eugene were to fight/distract Pappy. Monty and Elsa, the one day married, were to free the children Pappy had kidnapped to brainwash. Ernie was in charge of making sure Pappy didn't receive any reinforcements.

Needless to say, Pappy played with him and Eugene. During the entire fight he and Eugene were being thrown like rag dolls as Pappy berated them. Calling Eugene gutter trash because he wasn't from a noble family, and calling him a disappointment.

He gave a self deprecating chuckle. "Congratulations Pappy. You were right."

Pappy had prepared a petrification ray, taunting how Benedict would watch how someone who wasn't a failure ruled for eternity. Eugene, brave, noble, rogue Eugene stood in front of him taking the blast.

He sighed taking out his morpher looking at it. "Those Brave selfless fools."

He stood an smirk on his face as he set his pipe down. "There are worse ways to go out."

"It's Morphing Time!"

* * *

><p>Farkas had cleared a circle for Monty to try whatever he had as a plan before keeping the Senior citezombies and various monsters and generals from interrupting them.<p>

Monty, on the other hand was doing his best not to die from his zombified wife. "Elsa, You're stronger than this. Fight him!"

Elsa's movements were more sluggish than they had been while training. While her age had slowed her down, usually she was as graceful as she had been in their youth, possibly more. The fact that she was silent was also unnerving. She always had a bit of snark for her opponents.

He blocked her punches, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere unless he fought back but also reluctant to do so.

However, someone had no such problem. The schemer, the planner, the mage of the group.

A ball of shadow fire hit Elsa's side knocking her away from choking Monty. He looked smiling slightly.

"Flames of the Shadow realm. Magi Grey." Benny had arrived.

Farkas took a moment, shoving several Senior Citezombies aside, to look. "About Time."

* * *

><p>Monty looked at his brother, rubbing the back of his neck. "Benny. It's good to see you in suit again. Did you really need to blast her so hard?"<p>

Benedict rolled his eyes, throwing a fireball at some of the generals. "Yes. Unlike you, Monty, I'm the one who deals in the shadows. Doing what you won't or can't. In this instance, You won't be able to free her, because it requires getting her to demorph, which your love of her will render you unable to strike her hard enough to do so."

Monty smiled behind his helmet, glad to see his brother acting like he used to. There was a reason Benny made the plans. "Alright. But if she dies you're next."

Benedict shrugged conjuring a cane, holding it in a ready position. "You can try brother." (1)

Monty chuckled going to join Ernie, not catching Benedict's worried posture.

'What is he planning?'

* * *

><p>Farkas, meanwhile was starting to wear down when Monty helped him up. "How much do I owe you if we survive this?"<p>

Monty grinned slightly. "One flavor four ice cream sundae. When we survive."

Farkas shrugged taking a moment to look around. "These old bones ain't what they used to be Monty." He pierced behind him with his bokken, stabbing one of Grandfather's monsters not even breaking conversation. "And I'm fairly certain no matter how hard or how much we hit them, they keep getting back up. I think Pappy Uno's getting some outside help." He said pointing up.

Monty shrugged good naturedly picking up a monster and throwing him back. "Wouldn't be much fun if our Hurrah wasn't difficult." (2)

Farkas shook his head smirking as he stunned another Senior citezombie. "Heh. Four if Benny's mad gambit works. We might need your kid's team as well to finish this off. Maybe Benny's kid's as well. You ever regret this?"

"Not in a million years old friend."

* * *

><p>Benny calmly dodged and weaved around his sister-in-law's punches and swipes, lashing at her with his cane. "Age hasn't done much for you, ice queen. By this time, you'd have me on the defensive. Of course it's not your fault that the one pulling the strings is a poor performer."<p>

He had to admit, life or death situation aside, he had missed being Benny. To not be the tyrant of flame and shadow for once in a good long while. To not be Father on his mad quest for adult rule.

He slashed at Elsa with his cane, seemingly missing. "Oh come now Pappy. Can't you do any better than this? I guess age has addled you more than I thought."

He smiled snapping his fingers with one last slash, Elsa Magi White of Nifelheim collapsed, Pappy Uno's strings cut.

1) I see Father/Benedict falling into the mage mindset. Intelligent, cunning, powerful, not that strong and squishier than you'd think. Also style.

2) If I had to compare Montgomery Uno to anybody, it would be Theodore Roosevelt to be honest.

* * *

><p>3.1 (DrTempo and evilhumour)<p>

Sunset Shimmer sighed. She'd heard of this Loop from Cheerilee, who'd met an all alone Nigel Uno.

And she'd Replaced Numbuh Eighty Six. According to her Loop Memories, she was...a jerk. Sighing, she went on her job of gathering Sector V to be 'decommissioned'; she knew it was an evil plot by a KND agent to keep himself from being decommissioned, but best to keep up appearances for the moment.

Chad was in for a buttkicking, though.

Sneaking up behind Nigel, she tried a bit of CQC, which he dodged. "Not bad, Numbuh One. Worthy of the number. Now, how about I throw you for a Loop?" Grabbing him, she swung him around, and tossed him into a tree.

Suddenly, she heard weapons activate behind her. Sector V'd snuck up on her. Cracking her knuckles, she prepared to attack, when Nigel made a hand sign, and all five members of Sector V used a Ping. Sunset laughed. "So, when these guys get their Wake up call?"

Numbuh Four said, "If you mean being part of his whole timey wimey business, all at once."

Sunset smirked. "Why am I not surprised...So, shall we help Chad celebrate his birthday?"

Nigel nodded. "Lead on, miss..."

"The name's Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer."

* * *

><p>"Ah yes, one the ponies." Numbuh One smiled, shaking his head as his team started to make their way to hanger. "Thankfully not one of those dreadful conversion bureau loops, if I am correct." He dipped his sunglasses to <em>look<em> at her, probing her for a reaction.

Sunset stopped midstep, fear flowing down her face. "Oh no, I am so sorry, that's a _reall-_"

"Relax Numbuh Eighty Six," Numbuh Two said, placing a hand on her shoulder before shaking his head. "I mean Sunset. Numbuh One told us the first time it happened and it wasn't _all_ that bad."

"In fact, it was a pretty good loop for my uncle." Numbuh One said. "Time to show our friend T.E.A.M. U.P." He grinned as they turned around, and dove for the couch. "Chad's birthday party can wait, you need to see this."

"Are you sure?" Sunset blinked, surprised to see anyone this eager to show off a CB loop.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." The bald boy smiled as Numbuh Four pulled out some popcorn from somewhere and started stuff his face as the rest of Sector V claimed their spots. "Besides, we can wreck his birthday a bit later."

"Ok..." Sunset blinked, sitting on the edge of the couch. "So what's T.E.A.M. U.P.?" She asked.

"T.E.A.M. U.P.," Numbuh One smiled as he clicked the play button on the remote. "Totally Epic Adventure Mashup Using Ponies. But for now..."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeet's play!" They all drawled out with a shout as the scene began.

* * *

><p>Nigel Uno sighed, unhappy that of all the people to Awake first was his <em>uncle!<em> Not his friends, not his father, not even Lizzie but his _uncle!_

Shaking his head, he flipped the channels, going past the cartoons of his friends from the Loops (too weird), the Rainbow Monkey channel (too annoying), the news that ponies had made contact (ponies made contact?), a channel-

"WAIT WHAT!?" He shouted, flipping back and seeing with growing horror it was on the dangerous Loops. "Oh no! EVERYONE, OMEGA THREAT LEVEL RED!" He shouted as he started the Treehouse's defenses procedures which he had been upgrading every loop he had the chance to do so. Running past his startled and scared friends, he grabbed the communication console and began to slam in the numbers for the Moon Base.

"Hey, this is a restri-"

"I DON'T FLIPPIN' CARE, WE HAVE A POTENTIAL GRANDFATHER LEVEL THREAT ON OUR HANDS HERE AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME TO SOOPREME LEADER THIS SECOND I SWEAR I WILL COME UP THERE MYSELF AND _I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO SO!" _Numbuh 1 shouted into the phone, causing the operative to hide behind his chair as he fumbled for the keyboard to make the connection.

"Hey Numbuh One, these ponies have just created this strange orby thing in the middle of town-"

"Oh no, I hope I am not too late!" Nigel sprinted from the screen to the balcony, hitting the secret panel to activate the magical disruptor. "Please work, _please!"_ He began to pray to himself, watching the damn cursable bubble splinter out of existence. "YES!" He shouted, pumping his arm.

"Numbuh One, can you explain to us what _exactly _is goin-What are those ponies doing to those people!?" Numbuh Two pointed to the TV screen which showed the ponies flinging the serum against the helpless adults, teens and kids, turning them into ponies.

"Yes, Numb_er_ One, care to explain to us what is going on?"

Turning his head upwards, Nigel Uno looked up to see a frightful scene. On his tree were five ponies; two pegasi, two normal ponies and one unicorn. The unicorn shook her mane, and walked down the tree branch, her fellow ponies flanking her.

"I only have one thing to say," Nigel stood besides his friends, flexing his ice powers. "KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

><p>Numbuh One focused on the unicorn, using his frost powers on her horn first, to weaken her magic control. The pony danced backwards, yelping in shock as her shield clumsily blocked it.<p>

Numbuh Five was focused on the yellow pegasus, using her cane fu and superior fighting styles to block the thrown vials of the serum as well land some blows on the pegasus.

Numbuh Four leaped towards the blue pony with rainbow as her mane, managing to grab her ears and was trying to slide onto her back with some success despite her shouts of protest and attempts to buck him.

Number Two was managing to prove very difficult to lasso, as hi tech was snapping the rope before it got to him.

Which left Numbuh Three alone with the pink one.

Kuki was proving to be a _very_ difficult target to hit but the pink was doing a good job at keeping up.

And then it happened. Numbuh Three slipped on a discarded pizza slice that Numbuh Four had dropped on the floor early that day.

"Time to make you kiddies into proper happy children!" The pink pony giggled as she forced the serum down her mouth.

"NUMBUH THREE, NOOO!" Numbuh One, Two and Five all shouted as she began to shrink in size, with fur starting to cover her body.

"**KUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!"** Numbuh Four bellowed, losing his grip on his enemy. Seeing the chance, the rainbow mare threw him off into the table with a crash.

"Wa-Wally?" Numbuh Three looked up from the floor to see one of her best friends not moving, laying next to her with his eyes closed. "You...hurt him." She spoke with tears flowing down her face, the serum nearly taking full effect as she reached out to touch him. Suddenly, she sprung upwards, tackling the pegasus out of the sky with fire around her. "**NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**" Numbuh Three declared, all signs of ponyism gone as she began to slug the pegasus down into the ground, back handing the pink pony that tried to sneak up on her into the wall.

"Good job team, let's keep it up here!" Numbuh One shouted, turning his attention back to his enemy, who he had managed to freeze to the ground. "So long as she-"

"What have you done to my friends!?" A voice shouted, and with a pink _bling_, an unawake Twilight Sparkle entered the scene.

* * *

><p>Number One gulped, stepping back from this pony as she used her magic to defrost the unicorn known as Rarity, pulling Numbuh Three off of a badly bruised Rainbow Dash as well as retrieving a knocked out Pinkie Pie. Applejack dashed over to her friends side with Fluttershy hovering weakly by her sides.<p>

"How _dare_ you hurt my friends!" The pink unicorn shouted, her mane starting to catch on fire. "All we are trying to do is bring peace, order and unity to this world, and this how you kids react!?" She brought her horn close to Nigel's face, his entire body started to be coated with ice. "Do you miserable brats have _any_thing to say for yourselves?!"

"Just one thing; SECTOR V SELF DESTRUCT: NIGEL UNO APPROVAL!" He blasted the pony in front of him, knocking her into her friends.

"HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN APPROVAL!" Numbuh Two shouted, already running for the escaped pods.

"KUKI SANBAN, APPROVAL!" Numbuh Three said over her shoulder, trying to help Numbuh Four to his feet while making her own way to the pods when Numbuh Two sprinted back with unseen speed.

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN, APPROVAL!" Numbuh Five shouted, staying beside Numbuh One as she fired against the ponies that were finding their footing.

"Wa-wallabee... Beatles, app-approval." Numbuh Four muttered weakly as the doors to the escaped pods closed around the three friends.

"Self destruct of Sector V approved by Numbuhs One through Five. Self destruct in five." The robotic voice of the base was replaced with sirens and alarms, red flashing lights replaced the normal lighting.

"Numbuh Five, get _out_ of here!" Numbuh One shouted at his number two operative as he rolled to dodge a blast of magic from Twilight, her friends trying to pull away from the soon to be exploding tree house. Nigel responded with an ice blast to her feet, causing her to trip and fall on her stomach.

"No way Numbuh Five is going to leave a kid behind again!" She shouted, ducking a tossed serum bottle.

"Four."

"That's an order!" He shouted as Twilight unleashed a large magical blast that tore straight through the entire Treehouse, with Fluttershy whimpering and Pinkie Pie starting to wake up.

"I said no!" She shouted as she rolled off his back, firing a ball of taffy at Applejack's tail, stopping her lasso tricks for the moment.

"Three."

"Look out!" Nigel shouted, pushing her over as two explosions rocked the tree house.

"Two."

"Numbuh Five?" Nigel tried to see through the smoke, seeing the outline of his friend yanked away.

"One."

"Numbuh Five!" He shouted before something grabbed him with tremendous speed and whisked him out of the tree house. He heard faintly a _bling_ and swore he saw the outline of a teleport.

"Zero. Have a nice day."

And then the tree house exploded and Nigel Uno passed out.

* * *

><p>Nigel Uno awoke in a semi familiar place. It was a largely undecorated room with a roaring fireplace and a lone chair face it.<p>

Pushing himself away from the wall he was placed against, he walked up to the man he knew would be on the chair.

"Uncle Benn-"

"How many times I told you _not_ to call me that Nigel?" The man coated in black asked him tiredly, turning his head to face his nephew. "You'd think you'd learn after all these loops is that I really don't like that name."

"Uncle _Benny_," Nigel frowned, as his uncle was Awake but in his depressed state, which only happened Poppy Uno was around. "What happened? What's the situation?"

"The situation?" The man turned his head back to fire before sighing. "We've lost. The adults, the teen and the kids are all trying to fight back but they're picking us off one by one. We've already lost New Jersey to them."

"That's not good." Nigel placed a hand to his chin. "That's more operatives we can afford to lose. Come, we need to start to-"

"Start what?" Benedict Uno asked his nephew. "We've lost! There's nothing we can do to stop them! They're stronger than any of us!"

"So that's it? We get invaded and you just give up?" Nigel leaned closed to the man. "I for one plan to fight on, not stay behind and whimper like some baby!"

Benedict's eye twitched. "What did you just call m-"

Without warning, an explosion was felt as the fireplace and the wall around it was forced inwards at the Uno men. Reacting instinctively, Benedict grabbed his brother's kid close to his chest as he rolled away from the falling bricks. Standing upright with Nigel as the dust settled, he saw two figures that filled him with dread.

One was the second in command of the whole invasion, the personal student to the invader's god like queen Twilight Sparkle.

Next to Twilight was _her_, in all her unholy glory was the white queen of fire, death and destruction: Empress Celestia.

Again, acting out instinct, he stepped in front of Nigel and tried to stare down the alicorn, but memories of his father echoed loudly in his head.

"What are you doing in _my_ house?" He tried to sound strong but he knew his voice cracked.

"We've come for that boy you are hiding, human." The alicorn didn't even really look at him, as if he wasn't important enough to acknowledge.

"You're not taking him you evil ponies!" He tried to make his shout fear inducing like always, but there was a tremble in his voice.

"And what do _you_ think you are going to do, little one?" She asked haughty, giving off a small laugh.

Benedict Uno blinked, something pricked his brain.

"What did you just call me?" He sneered at the pony, taking a step closer.

"What you are; what _all_ your kind is to me." She took a step forwards, matching his sneer with her own. "Children against a goddess of fire."

Something burned inside of Benedict now, as he clenched his fists.

"Don't _call _me that!" He shouted, the fire starting to build around his legs.

"I shall do what I please, _child_. I know better as I am older, bigger and more powerful then you will ever be," She flashed her eyes and leaned in close to his face. "_Child_."

"I SAID, _**DON'T CALL ME A-**_" He was roaring now, a fire storm running through entire his house now as he pulled his arm back. _**"CHILD!"**_

With burning anger and rage, he punched the white pony across the street and into the house next door. And then the house after that. And the one after that. And five more houses after those did she finally stopped.

* * *

><p>Looking upwards, the Empress of the Ponies whimpered from an unknown pain; a pain she never felt before. With a <em>bling<em>, her student was trying to help her stand but when the magic touched her body, she cried out in pain.

"_**HAH!**_" Benedict and Nigel Uno landed in front of them, flying with fire and ice respectively. "I was under the impression you were a _goddess_!" The adult shouted, as he punched the white pony into a lamp post with Nigel keeping Twilight frozen to the ground. "Last time I _checked_!" He shouted as he rained down fiery punches into Empress of Ponies, before leaning in close to the singed pony. "Gods of fire _can't _be burned!" Just as he was pulling his fire powers around his fist for a powerful blow, the pony teleported to the side to escape him.

Gasping from the pain and disbelief that a _human_, of all things, managed to actually burn _her_, she asked one question to the man.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I AM BENEDICT UNO, LEADER OF THE ALLIANCE OF CONCERNED ADULTS, AND THE _TRUE_ MASTER OF FIRE!" He shouted, moving to stand by his nephew. "AND IF YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU FREAKING PONIES TURN US ALL INTO ONE OF YOUR FREAKY NO SOUL MONSTERS, THEN IT'S TIME TO FEEL MY _REAL_ ANGER!" The alicorn whimpered out of instinct as the man had brought memories back of her own stern father, yelling and brow beating her and Luna in the ground.

"N..no." She stuttered out. She was afraid of the man that managed to use fire to hurt her but she would not back away from her mission to bring Harmony to the universe. This proved that the humans _needed_ Harmony to get rid of their warlike and dangerous ways. "You two think you can stand against me, my student and my little ponies alone?" She asked, regaining some confidence as she felt and heard her army start to gather behind her.

"That's where you're wrong lassie!" With a shout of surprise, an overweight human jumped down between the man and child. "You mess with one Uno, you mess with _all_ of them!" The man smiled a wicked smile. "Numbuh Zero, recommissioned and reporting for duty, _sir!_"

"As the rest of the Kids Next Door Numbuh One!" The voice of the Soopreme Leader said, with more operatives coming to stand alongside Uno, crowding around him with their best 2x4 technology armed and aimed at the ponies.

"Don't forget us, you ungrateful brats." Mr Boss said, stepping to stand along with man that called himself Father as more adults grouped around him, with some moving to stand in front of the children as if to protect them.

"Or us," Cree frowned, with the teenagers standing behind Monty Uno, sneering viciously at the ponies.

The Uno men flashed either other a grin, nodding their heads.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

"ALLIANCE OF CONCERNED ADULTS!"

"TEENAGERS!"

"_**ATTACK!"**_

With a mighty roar, the battle that would see the buttwhopping of the invading ponies and the end of the hostilities between adults, teens and kids began.

* * *

><p>After Sunset watched the tape, she was shocked, to say the least.<p>

"I've seen Xelly get whooped a lot..but THAT was impressive. To think, you guys are relatively new to the Loops. Remind me never to anger any of you unless I'm sure I can win the inevitable fight. Now, shall we say Happy Birthday to Chad? I mean, I get the whole 'undercover' business, but he could've bowed out gracefully. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Indeed." Nigel leaned to whisper in Sunset's ear. "By the way, Father <em>hadn't<em> had any Fused Loops yet. _All _baseline." He lowered his glasses again and stared at her right in the eyes to drive the threat home. He then turned to his friends, smiling again. "Ok team, let's go wish a happy birthday to our friend Chad."

End Transmission

* * *

><p>3.2 (bubblesage)<p>

Luigi looked at the white haired halfa who was currently levitating in his living room. This loop had let him keep the mansion and he rather felt it was homey. "And you are?"

"Danny Phantom. Nice place you got old timer."

Luigi twitched his mustache. "Thank you." He thought a moment. "Didn't you used to go by Inviso-Bill?"

Danny's eye twitched slightly. "No. No I didn't. Nice vacuum."

Luigi shrugged. "My first ghost hunting tool. It's kind of wonky but it grew on me. Better than a thermos anyway."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Are we done posturing now?"

Luigi grinned. "Yeah sure. So, tell me about yourself. You want tea or water?"

"Water would be great."

After a brief rundown of Danny's baseline, Luigi let out a whistle around his sucker. "Half ghost kid to two big name ghost hunters. Ouch."

Danny shrugged good naturedly.

* * *

><p>3.3 (Xomniac)<p>

Abigail Lincoln, AKA Numbuh Five, pursed her lips as she crouched down on the beam overlooking the adult convention center and the situation developing down below. _'I hate to do this, but at the same time there's a part of it I just can't help but love.'_ She thought to herself with grim eagerness. Acting out of her memory, she reached to her side, gripped a nearby wrench.

"HEY CREE!" She hollered before throwing herself off the beam. "HOW ABOUT A _FAMILY REUNION!"_

"BETTER IDEA!"

Numbuh Five squawked in shock when her elder sister suddenly whipped her free arm up and fired a _second_ containment beam at her. She momentarily attempted to struggle, but then screamed in shock when both she _and_ Numbuh One's containers were swung down and flung into the stage below.

"YOU TAKE YOUR STUPID DORKY FRIENDS BACK TO YOUR SHIP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Cree yelled furiously, concentrating on blasting away any and all senior citi-zombies that either approached her in the air or made towards the stage.

"Wha...?" Numbuh Five blinked in confusion.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, ABBY?!" Cree demanded, glancing down at her sister. "I SAID GET LOST!"

"B-but what about you!?" Abby stammered, trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

_"ABIGAIL LINCOLN!" _Cree screeched, suddenly swooping down so that she was face to apoplectic face with her sister. "I AM YOUR OLDER SISTER, SO WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU _DAMN_ WELL DO IT! GET IN YOUR SHIP AND GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! _AND I MEAN RIGHT GOD-DAMN N-_URK!"

She was cut off when she felt a strand of _way_ too soggy two-ply wrap around her neck.

"Oh fuck me not again..." Cree breathed in horror.

Before either she or her sister could react, she was yanked out of the air and everything became _**back pains and tapioca.**_

**-o-**

Several hours and one ballistic moon base later, Cree was in her home's bathroom hugging the toilet and violently emptying her stomach. "Eurgh..." She groaned to herself. "If I never see another bowl of tapioca again, it'll _still_ be an eternity too soon." As she leaned back, she caught sight of an object on the shelf above the toilet. In an instant, she reached up, grabbed the object and flung it into the bowl. "Stupid, unbelievable, fucking-!"

Suddenly, she was brought out of her haze of rage by the sound of someone struggling with the locked door to the bathroom. "Cree!" An all too familiar voice called out. "Cree, I know you're in there! Open this door!"

Cree scowled as she glared at the door. "Go away, Abby! I'm not in the mood!"

"Well _I_ sure am! Now open this door or I swear I will bust it down myself!"

The teenager scoffed as she rested her back against the wall. "Please, you wouldn't da-!"

CRASH!

She jumped in shock when the door was kicked in by none other than her little sister.

"What are you, crazy!?" Cree demanded. "Do you _know_ what dad's going to-GAH!"

She was interrupted by her sister grabbing her by the front of her shirt and dragging her face to face.

"How long?" Abby growled.

Cree flinched and refused to meet her gaze. "H-how long what? What are you-?"

SMACK!

She recoiled as her sister hit her with her old hat. "Cree, I have had a _hell _of a day," Abby snarled, "So believe you me when I say that I am in _no_ mood for any games! So you either tell me how long you've been Looping, or I swear I will rip your B.R.A. straight off you, _drag you to the Kids Next Door Moonbase,_ _AND DECOMMISSION YOU WITH THE SCUZZIEST PLUNGER IN THE WHOLE KIDS NEXT DOOR MYSELF! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"_

Cree opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she just grit her teeth and looked away from her sister defiantly.

Numbuh Five was about to let her sister have it when she heard something clinking around in the toilet. Frowning in confusion, she let go of her sister and peered into the bowl. "What were you-!?" She gasped in shock as she caught sight of the object floating in the water.

A Pretty Princess Pony figurine.

The series had been a relatively popular one, that had predated the rise of the Rainbow Monkey franchise. There weren't many fans of them left in the world, but even as a teenager Cree was one of them. Considering how she usually raised hell if even _one_ of the figurines she had in the house was disturbed, if she was trying to flush one away...

Without delay, Abby turned around and slung her arms around her sister's neck, holding her tight. In response, Cree fell to her knees and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That's not how they usually are, you know?" Abby muttered into her sister's shoulder. "I... I met the normal versions of 'em. They're really nice. Kind. Kinda like your Princess Pony dolls come to life."

"They can all burn." Cree growled through her tears. "I... I nearly lost you, Abby. They... they tried to take you from me... I hate the Kids Next Door with a passion, but... but you're my sister... And they tried to... tried to..." She tightened her grip. "I... I can't almost lose you again like that..."

Abby snorted in grim amusement. "Please. Don't worry about me! I'm stronger than I normally am. I can handle myself."

Cree snorted as she smirked disdainfully. "P-please, you're nowhere near old enough to be talking that big."

"Old enough to kick your sorry ass ten times over..." Numbuh Five muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I-I said... how about we go and get us some hot cocoa, talk about how much you know and just what's goin' down, alright?" Abby leaned back and grinned shakily.

Cree was silent for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I'll get the water ready, you go and get the Mars-mallows?"

"You know it!"

* * *

><p>1. 5 continuation<p>

Farkas took a moment to wipe his helmeted brow as he dodged a lunging senior citezombie cursing Pappy's forethought to intermingle his monsters with the senior citezombies. If it were just monsters he could use some wide arching attacks, if it were just the zombies he could zap them all and call it a day. Though Benny would probably quip something in his dark humor about letting the Power sort them out.

Monty cut into his ruminating. "Are we keeping count old chap?"

Farkas chuckled. "Fairly hard since they keep getting back up. Thankfully though, the Senior Citezombies seem to be staying down."

It was true, the citezombies were staying stunned giving a faint hope that there was an end in sight. The problem was there were just so many adults and children turned that that end was down the road a ways. "Come on Nigel."

* * *

><p>Benedict formed a barrier around himself and his sister-in-law. He decided to wake her with the age old technique of poking her with a stick. "Wakey wakey ice queen. Your hubby's in trouble." An armored hand grabbed his cane as it was about to poke her again.<p>

She powered down, revealing a beautiful regal woman with barely any wrinkles on her face, making Benedict slightly jealous that her people were apparently long lived or aged more gracefully than any of the fae. Her white hair was done in a braid. "What's Monty done now?"

After a brief run down, leaving his part in the affair out, he stretched his arms idly incinerating another monster. "There you have it. We're facing impossible odds, again. and the fate of the world rests on our shoulders and the shoulders of children. Again. If I ever start yearning for the 'good old days' please punch me."

Elsa smiled standing up and morphing. "Oh don't worry firebug, I will." She calmly walked out of the barrier, freezing several citezombies to thaw out later.

Benny shrugged walking out of the barrier. He snapped his fingers conjuring a wall of shadowy flame around his house. 'What are you planning old coot?'

* * *

><p>As Elsa joined her husband on the battle lines, a shadowy figure wearing a yellow and blue shirt sneaked into the house. He started setting down devices around the statue, humming a tune he had heard before. (1)<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel was conversing with his cousins on the way to the moon base. He honestly was hoping that maybe this would cause the operative personae of the five to start looping but he wasn't counting on it. He also wasn't looking forward to fighting his team.<p>

1)Wait, who are you?

* * *

><p>3.4 (Xomniac)<p>

**-o-**

"So, about Maurice..." Numbuh Five waved her cup of hot chocolate in the air.

"What _about_ him?" Cree asked acidly as she stared into her own drink.

"You two get in a fight or something'? I mean, I haven't seen you and him together for awhile now, so..." Abby left the question hanging.

Cree scowled as her grip tightened on her mug. "A few... Loops? Yeah, Loops back, I was a kid again. I decided 'hey, what the heck', and I did my job perfectly. Used the intel and new skills I had. Got a lot more respect than I did the first time around. Then when my thirteenth birthday rolled around... Numbuh One Hundred had an offer for me."

Numbuh Five winced sympathetically. "Ouch. Alright, droppin' that topic _right now._ Alright, new question. B.R.A.s. I can get girl teens usin' 'em, sure, but the _guys?"_ She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Seriously, girl, what the heck? Why not use a, I don't know, jock-strap or somethin'?"

Cree snorted. "Heh, my first question too. See, remember Linda Sheldon?"

"You mean Numbuh 404, the tech wiz traitor who hacked her prison-ship to escape and is the _entire_ reason why all ships have a 'blow up the engines' failsafe?" Abby deadpanned.

"Yeah, her. Turns out that she was a pretty stringent feminist. The choice was to either let her only make B.R.A.s or lose out on the tech wholesale, and considering how the KND were kicking so much butt before they got the upgrade, they didn't have much choice. Now, my turn."

"Alright, shoot." Abby shrugged as she took a sip of cocoa.

"Hoagie. Gilligan."

Numbuh Five choked and spit out her drink in shock as she hacked and wheezed. "W-_what!?"_

"Don't try playing dumb with _me, _Abby," Cree grinned wickedly. "I had a Loop that lasted that long. For the record, your dress was _beautiful."_

"I- you- that's-!" Numbuh Five faltered for a response before the doorbell suddenly rang. "Whoops, that must be Numbuh One!" Numbuh Five yelped as she rushed towards the door. "I-I invited him over before I confronted ya. You mind?"

Cree shrugged indifferently. "Eh, sure. He's tolerable. But this conversation is _not_ over."

"The hell it ain't..." Abby muttered before smiling and opening the door as she greeted her Sector Leader. "Hey Numbuh One, come on in!"

"Numbuh Five," Nigel smiled and nodded at his friend before frowning as he caught sight of her sister. "Did you have time to talk to her about...?"

"I'm Looping, you little brat!" Cree called out from the kitchen. "And FYI, that does _not_ mean I'm going to lay up on you punks. Matter of fact, I recommend you triple your defenses. You'll need them."

Numbuh One's frowned deepened momentarily before he sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. Either way, this is fortunate. I want the both of you to meet a very special guest."

He stepped aside revealing... for a moment, Numbuh Five thought it was Numbuh Ten, save that her usually ginger hair was now died in a somewhat familiar way that she couldn't quite place her finger on...

"Hi!" Not-Ten greeted in a _very _familiar voice.

"Uh-oh..." Abby groaned.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, Anchor to the Equestria Loops!" The purple-haired girl continued. "It's nice to meet the both of you!"

A cold silence reigned in the house.

Twilight blinked as she looked around in confusion. "Um... is everything alright?"

CRASH!

The silence was broken by the sound of Cree's mug shattering in her suddenly very-tight fist.

"Er, Numbuh One, Twilight?" Abby spoke up nervously. "Cree's first Loop was that, er... Bureau a bit ago? So..."

"Oh bloody hell..." Nigel facepalmed.

"Yeah." Abby handed her hat to Twilight. "Hold this for me."

And with that, she jumped and tackled her suddenly armored and ballistic sister straight out of the air.

"CALM DOWN, YA DARN FOOL!"

"THE HELL I WILL! I'M GOING TO TURN THAT TWERPY PONY INTO A _GLUESTICK!"_

Twilight whistled as she watched the fight rage on. "Wow... should we do something?"

Numbuh One shrugged indifferently. "Nah, they do this all the time. I'm pretty sure that their family's insurance covers it by now."

* * *

><p>3.5<p>

(Evilhumour)

"-and remember, you must never try to Ascend." Nigel told the latest Looper, watching her from the prison cell on the Moonbase with unease.

The blond hair girl stared at him, and laughed at his face. "Why would I _ever_ do something as stupid as that?" She paced around her cell slowly. "In these Loops, we can become almost godlike, with untold powers and abilities. I can't wait to have my first fused loop alone to learn how to use the force, or how to bend the elements, or the thousand other things that are now available to me." She then paused and walked over to the bars. "I can be a god here! But to Ascend? To join those above us?" She sneered at him, sending chills down his spine. "No, Number One, only a _fool_ would give up that much power. Don't worry, I won't try to Ascend." With that the girl just sat down, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the loop restarted and she would be free.

And then Mandy would be free to _learn._

* * *

><p>3.6 (Xomniac)<p>

Count Spankulot grinned eagerly as he raised his hand high above his head. "Now, Mushi Sanban! It is time for you to-!"

SLAM!

The vampire started in shock when the door to the bedroom was kicked open, allowing a mildly irate Numbuh Three to march in as she brandished her portable T.H.U.M.P.E.R. "Alright, Mister Count!" She declared. "I realize that you're trying to do your job, and Mushi _was_ very naughty, but me and Hoagie's families are trying to have a nice dinner, so _get ou-!"_

She trailed off as she caught sight of what Count Spankulot was holding before slowly starting to snicker. "Is that a... Rainbow Monkey? Snrkt!" Kuki doubled over as she brought a sleeve to her mouth to hide her smile. "Were you about to... _spank the-?_ PFFHEEHEEHEE!" Numbuh Three devolved into helpless giggling... before suddenly cutting off without any warning, her eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my god..." She breathed, her voice layered in fear.

Count Spankulot blinked in confusion. "Eh, are you-?"

"Get out."

"Eh? B-but I-!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kuki shrieked snapping her head up and glaring at the vampire with fire in her eyes, hair, and just about everywhere around her in general. "OR I SWEAR I WILL DROPKICK YOU SO HARD INTO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR ARCTIC PRISON THAT YOU'LL BE SHARING TAPIOCA WITH PAPPY UNO BY THE TIME YOU GET OUT!"

Spankulot's terrified mind latched onto a single detail of the tirade as he backed away. "W-wait, who's Pappy-?"

**"OUT!"**

The vampire yelped in fear as he dove out the window and flew off into the night.

Numbuh Three huffed heavily as she came down from the high of her anger, her mind running a mile a minute. However, before she could act, her train of thought was derailed by an annoyingly familiar voice piping up behind her.

"KUKI!" Mushi screeched furiously, brandishing her crayons in her sleeves. "I don't know how you find out about my plans, but so be it! I'll just do this the old fashioned way! PREPARE TO-EEP!" The pint-sized terror's tirade was cut as she was suddenly lifted up off the ground by the collar of her sweater.

"Mushi, I just want you to know, no matter what, you'll always be my adorable little sister and I will always love you." Numbuh Three stated darkly. "But right now, I do _not_ have the time to deal with you. So you are going to go to your bed and go to sleep right now, or I swear I'll make sure you don't see, hear or even _touch_ another Rainbow Monkey for as long as you're grounded. Clear?"

"B-but I- that's-!" Mushi sputtered.

"Bed. _Now."_

The second the little girl was dropped, she jumped for her bed and buried herself beneath the covers.

Kuki stared after her sister forlornly for a moment before slowly walking out of the room and clicking the door shut. She then started to tromp down the stairs at a far more subdued pace than she mounted them. Reaching the bottom, she barely even twitched as her hair was blown back by her father's familiar voice.

"There you are!" Kani Sanban bellowed imperiously. "What were you thinking, darting up from the dinner table like that without asking for permission to leave! Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself! When this dinner is over, YOU'RE GROUND-HEY!" He shouted indignantly when his daughter ignored him and trudged towards the front door, placing a sleeved hand on the doorknob. "Where do you think you're going, young lady!?"

"To the treehouse. To see Nigel." Kuki stated dully. "I... I need to talk to him about something..."

Any responses Kani had prepared died instantly in his throat. In an instant, he was kneeling next to his daughter with both hands on her shoulders. "Kuki, is everything okay?" He whispered, his voice and expression carrying a clear undertone of fear. "I... you realize that you can talk with your mother or I about anything, right? We both love you very much."

Kuki looked over her shoulder at him for a second before smiling sadly and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you too. But..." Her smile died and she looked at the door forlornly. "This is something only Numbuh One can help with..."

Kani pursed his lips before sighing and standing up, wiping off his pants legs. "Pick up some chocolate sauce while you're out, would you? We're all out. Oh, and invite the Unos over while you're at it. Hopefully Monty's good cheer will be able to balance out that old crone's acerbic personality."

Kuki grinned slightly as she nodded and pulled the door open. "I will, Daddy. Bye." And with that, she walked out into the night.

**-o-**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Numbuh One called out, grumbling slightly as he marched towards the door. "Honestly, who knocks at nine in the bloody-_Numbuh Three?!"_ He exclaimed in shock when he opened the door and caught sight of his fellow operative standing on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?! Isn't your family supposed to be having Dinner with Numbuh Two's? Did something hap-!"

His questions died when Kuki slowly raised her arms, wrapped them around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

She didn't sob, or bawl or wail. That would have been better. She just stood there, shivering as she silently cried.

Nigel hastily steeled his emotions, reigning in the instinctive surge of anger he felt before slowly reaching up and hugging his friend. "There there, it's alright..."

**-o-**

"T-thanks, Numbuh One..." Kuki sniffed as she hugged one of the Rainbow Monkeys she kept at the base, accepting another Monkey-themed tissue.

"Please, call me Nigel." Her leader reassured as he gently rubbed her back. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Kuki bowed her head silently before speaking. "I... a few minutes ago, Count Spankulot tried to spank my sister."

Nigel hummed in thought. "Ah yes, the 'Spankenstine' incident. I take it you drove him off?"

Kuki nodded slowly. "Yeah, but... Nigel... something... something happened... that made me realize something _horrible..._"

Nigel frowned at her in concern. "What? What is it?"

Kuki was quiet before finally speaking. "He was about to spank the monkey." She mumbled.

Despite himself, Nigel let out a snort of laughter at the image that conjured.

"We're getting older."

Nigel cut his amusement off as Kuki's words registered. "W-what!?"

Kuki hugged her Rainbow Monkey even tighter as she rested her chin on its head. "That joke... it was an _adult_ joke, Nigel. Neither of us should have understood it, found it funny. But instead, we know exactly what it impli-Gh!" She flinched and grit her teeth momentarily before continuing. "What it meant... I... we might be the same age physi-Grgh!" She flinched once more. "Our bodies might be younger, but what about our minds!? Nigel, I've been a kid over and over, and over again! I think the experience is starting to accumu-_GAGH!"_ Kuki shrieked in exasperation as she clutched the sides of her head. "LISTEN TO ME! I'm even _talking_ like an adult!"

"Kuki..." Nigel made to hold her shoulder, but flinched when she swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"_What,_ Nigel? Are you going to comfort me, say it's alright? Because it's not! I'm an _adult,_ Nigel! An adult in a kid's body! We all are! If Numbuh 86 ever found out about us, she'd decommission us a hundred times over! And... and..." Kuki bit her lip as she looked away miserably. "Maybe she'd be right to."

"NUMBUH THREE!" Numbuh One barked, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Get a grip on yourself, you're acting hysterical! _No one_ is getting decommissioned, and so help me if I find _ever_ hear about you trying to decommission yourself..."

Kuki sniffed slightly as she looked at her friend. "But... but Numbuh One..."

Numbuh One sighed heavily as he let his friend go and readjusted his sunglasses. "Look... Numbuh Three... you're... you're not the only one who came to these conclusions. I realized the reality of our situation a little while ago myself..."

Numbuh Three frowned in confusion. "H-how?"

Numbuh One grimaced as he held a hand up in front of his face and concentrated.

**FWOOSH!**

"The hard way."

Kuki gasped in shock as she stared at her friend's hand.

Instead of pale skin or even the usual frosty mist she'd grown used to... Numbuh One's hand was engulfed in _fire._ Crackling, snapping, furious fire. And the skin... it was... it was...

Black. Just like...

"Father..." Kuki squeaked, looking at her friend in horror. "Nigel, what...?"

Numbuh One glared at his darkened, infernal hand. "I suggest you get comfortable, Numbuh Three. This... will take some explaining."

* * *

><p>3.7 (Jcogginsa)<p>

Dating was akward, at least for Taylor it always had been. Thus, when she woke up this loop en route to a date, she wasn't exactly thrilled.

She was even less thrilled when she saw who her date was.

"Heya mamasita" said Johnny Bravo, as he held out a chair for her.

'The food here better be good'' she thought as she sat down. It should, this seemed to be a candlelight affair.

Johnny said down, and said "So, you're looking wide Awake."

Taylor's eyes widened. She didn't know he was looping.

"I am" she said evenly.

"Great. Quick question, how old are you usually? Biologically"

"I start at fifteen and go to about 18."

"Right. Well, i guess this here date'll be a one-off, you cool with that?"

"I'd have already left if i weren't hungry."

Johnny chuckled "Yeah, I get that a lot. Lotta women look at my baseline and pass me by. Can't really blame them."

"Really? That's a surprise. I was expected you to be more...arrogant. And stupid."

Johnny shrugged "I get that alot. The loops change a person. Took me a while to mellow out and learn to be tolerable. I think i even started a cult or something. Memory's a bit fuzzy."

"I see. So you don't flirt with random women anymore?"

He grinned "Never said that. I just know it ain't all about me now."

"Fair enough. Frankly, you'd probably pass me by anyway. I got a lot of issues."

"Women with issues have never been much of a problem for me, even in my baseline." Johnny said

Then he smiled "Look, neither of us is interested in a relationship. But i wouldn't mind being your friend."

Then and there, Taylor wasn't ready to call him a friend. She didn't really make friends easy. Sure, she'd have drinks with Katniss or Eren every now and then, but the only looper outside her home loop that she could call a friend was Twilight.

But, as it turned out, by the time the loop ended, she'd found that she could call Johnny a friend.

3.1 It wasn't even close

3.2 Poor Danny, he can never get away from that nickname

3.3 Welcome to the Loops Cree Lincon

3.4 This happens more often than you would think...

3.5 Welcome to the Loops Man- wait what!? Oh Crap.

3.6 A tale to be told of growing up

3.7 Worm Bravo snip: Odd Friendship taken to the extreme


End file.
